Spinning Elements
by Kazaazz
Summary: In a canon AU, the 1st of 3 years with the Bladebreakers begin for a girl more occupied with looking for a mysterious bird. It's hard going through the bad and good with such a group, but does she need...or want their friendship? KaixOC. Some RayxMariah.
1. The Regionals part 1: Tournaments

_Chapter 1: Tournaments_

_My Beyblading adventures throughout three years of my life are documented here, as this story. It wasn't done alone however, and had much support from my friends who added in their point of view from time to time. But this is mainly seen through my, Yuffie's, eyes as I travelled with the Bladebreakers. In our world where Beyblading was everything, this, is our story._

_

* * *

_

* * *

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME!"

The shout ran clearly throughout the city streets that I was in, and I literally fell to the floor as the sound of my own voice hit my ears, painstakingly angry at the news I was just given. My grandmother however, just sighed at my oh-so-predictable reaction. My surroundings were decidedly more peaceful.

The setting sun had made the clouds become thin and wispy in the Japanese city of Kyoto, and had let the sky become the definitive of a warm summer evening. As old and as dusty as the day, the streets let the wind whistle through them until my grandmother started tapping against the stone floor impatiently, sending the vibrations echoing throughout me. But I didn't remove my eyes from the cold, hard pavement as my mother's mother began to already lose her patience.

"Look Yuffie, you have to! You have the skill!"

"But I don't want to go to that Beyblading tournament," I mumbled softly. "I will just lose, and let you down." My gran simply remained annoyed and impatient, tapping her foot harder against the stone. Letting out a sigh with a beautiful mix of depression and dread with a 3:1 ratio, I simply thought: _I don't want to do this._

But it was then that I noticed my Beyblade casually spinning towards me, the ice blue colour with a few shades of mauve and periwinkle against the glowing sunset in the background sparking a funny contrast. I smiled as it span towards me, almost hesitantly, like a puppy wanting to sniff me. With a slight chink it spun into my hands and with that I pushed myself off the ground as if it took effort.

_So the weight is already upon me... _My melancholy thoughts multiplied further as I gazed upon my blade, something which I knew would be just as involved as me in carrying out this task.

That's right. _Task._ This _wasn't _given to me by my grandmother just so I could have more of a social standing in life or that crap. The reason? Ah, top secret that is! Sorry friend, I won't babble about my family secrets just like that! Oh, well alright, I'll just get on with it...

"So will you do it?" asked my Gran, poking me on the forehead to get my attention. I looked up, up to that energetic old woman with her grey hair in that bun I loved, and that dojo outfit that had been worn a hundred times over, and just smiled. I didn't mind going to tournaments and getting experience at the very least. Shame my family played such a large part in it...I mean, just me by myself was nothing at all. I was just in a bright sunset orange and ice blue winter outfit, with orange bangs and the rest of my blue hair wrapped in a bun. Stand out much? (But hey, I like hair dye).

All comedy aside, I simply looked down onto my Beyblade, as icy coloured as my eyes. It seemed to glisten coldly under the sun's last rays, but I gazed on it with the warmth the sun couldn't give, on my one true friend...

Returning to my gran, I looked back up.

"I-"

"So have you decided on what you're going to do, Yuffie-chan?" intruded a new, cheery old voice onto the scene. With mild surprise I saw it to be Mr. Dickinson, standing there with his cane, hat, small round glasses and usual formal attire, smiling his usual smile.

Yes, it is true. Mr Dickinson is... (Drum roll please)...NOT my grandfather! Did you think he was? Hah! Well, he's NOT! (Although he _is_ my great uncle but what the hell).

However, judging from my uncle's smile and my knowledge on his character, I could guess he was anticipating a positive response with his question. Great. So with a fake smile on my unconvinced face, I just tried to stay cheerful.

"O-Oh, good evening Uncle..." I muttered. Yeah, that was a good start.

"So are you going to enter it? The regional qualifying tournament?" my uncle then asked optimistically, with that tone of voice that said he really expected me to do it whether or not I said no. Sighing, I momentarily wondered why my family always expected so much of me. I was only twelve after all and twelve year olds shouldn't have as much responsibility as I did in their lives. Right then, I wanted more than anything to get that across.

"Well you see-"

"Oh, that's too bad! Registration closed yesterday and I can't squeeze in another like Ray-kun..." Mr. Dickinson muttered with a hint of disappointment as he looked over to his bottom left in afterthought. My determination turned into a sweat drop as I realized how even if I did say yes, my uncle would still push me into going. I didn't understand anything anymore.

"Actually I was-"

"It starts tomorrow at 9am sharp, but you better be there as my grand niece even if you're not entering. That way maybe we can fit in an observational match as well, with you against Kai-kun!"

The sweat drop grew larger and I might well boost ratings, the grand niece of the host against the champ, but... I then raised a hand to massage my forehead as I felt the exasperation sweep through me. No, I didn't really like Kai. According to my uncle though it seemed that Ray would be there, that weird Chinese guy who travels a lot...

Hmm? Oh, so you're wondering on my history with them now? Aren't you curious today? Well, let's just say I've met them and I know them. I didn't know Ray as well as Kai but this 'observational match' would be the first public match against the latter if Uncle was serious about it...

But I didn't want to do it. My reasons? Well for one, Kai and Ray are both boys. And boys were usually jerks. Period.

Seeing my thoughts as well as a bat could see the sun under a boulder, my uncle smiled.

"See you tomorrow then, Yuffie-chan!"

I snapped to reality. "Uncle wait-!" Gone. He was already walking away from me, far away from me.

Two seconds of strained silence later though, I could hear a small fit of giggling from behind me which evidently wasn't doing a good job in hiding them. Knowing the source without hint or question, my head pulsed slightly.

"If you giggle for a second more, I'll kill you before your age has a chance," I muttered, low and menacing. Gigglebox paid no attention and the giggling was turning into cackled laughter. My anger elevated.

As fast as I could, I winded my launcher, snapped my Beyblade onto it, and spun round as I let it rip.

_"_Don't laugh at me!_"_

Already raring to go though, my grandmother let rip her Beyblade in unison with me. Blocking my attack with ease in mid-air, she and I pushed against each other. Grinding and sawing all the way down to the ground, I had to retreat momentarily to let Drachia catch his breath. Or more specifically mine. With some taunts from my gran to fire me up, I gathered my thoughts and feelings and went on the attack.

"Drachia, take to the skies!"

Slowly yet majestically, my cobalt and sapphire coloured Bit-Beast emerged from his blade, spreading his arctic wings. Flapping them and instantly forming snow around the blade, it did a short run up before spinning through the air, Drachia's wings keeping the Beyblade aloft. The old bat was fast though, calling out her own Bit-Beast as well and sending her emerald hawk into the sky. The air battle commenced.

"Rachia, Arctic Axe!" my gran cried.

"Drachia, use Iced Talon Strike!'' I yelled.

Both blades did similar yet different manoeuvres. Rachia encased itself in thick ice, ready to drop like a frozen boulder. Drachia did too, but with sharper, thinner ice especially around the point, ensuring that it would bore a hole straight through her blade. As if an airborne jousting contest, they made towards each other like missiles with their unique trademark colours of green and blue. But then Drachia got caught under Rachia's point and ice block, causing them to crash down to earth together. The dust cleared.

Rachia was triumphantly spinning in small circles like a kid at a candy store, while Drachia remained motionless, surrounded by a perfect circle of ice.

"You BRAT!"

The moment the results were shown, those words were shrieked into my ear with a matching whack to my head. Water in my eyes, I looked up to my gran as I feverishly rubbed my injury. Precede lecture.

"Concentrate _dammit_! Your hot head is swelling up your brain so fast I'm not sure even your Bit-Beast can cool you off now! You do the same mistakes again and _again_, won't you _ever_ learn?" she bawled as if the world championships were tomorrow instead of the regionals, spraying me slightly with spit and breath that smelt of year-old chocolate. _Ewwww..._gross. Truly nauseating...

As the lecture progressed though, I just continued rubbing the swelling bruise on my head and thought.

_Tomorrow is going to be a looooong day._


	2. The Regionals part 2: Society

_Chapter 2: Society_

"Let it RIIIIIIIP!" the announcer roared as Block A got underway.

This was the pre-mentioned regional championships, taking place inside the Seaside Dome next door to the endless ocean. Crossing my arms as I sat in my seat next to my uncle in the front row, I began observing the competitors in Block A. There was only one decent entry in it who was predictably going to be the winner, a blonde kid by the name of Max Tate who interestingly used a defensive style Beyblade. And with a goofy smile to match.

When I looked at any sort of rookie though, I always found myself wondering whether they took this sport seriously, instead of just doing it for a hobby. The crowd all around me were proof that you could both enjoy and play this game for simply entertainment and not for a living, as pros do. I would even bet that some of them didn't even know half the rules to this sport. Therefore, I think you can assume that I was in the pros category. And you're right. Beyblading was my life, as was my Bit-Beast, Drachia. And as Block B came on, I saw another who had a similar opinion as I. Kai.

Weirdly though before the match started, he searched the crowd a little, narrowing his eyes as he looked. Naturally, this caught the attention of the commentators and half the crowd, all now curious on where on earth was the thing he was looking for. Back to Kai though, he then turned his head to get a better field of view and looking to his right, he found what he was looking for.

Me.

Or I think it would be better to say the Beyblading skills within me. After all, I had fought him before on a number of occasions and the record currently stood at 3 wins, 3 losses and a draw. Pretty even I know. But because we were so damn even, Uncle wants us to have an observational match - which has been made official now by the way- because being evenly matched apparently made it more exciting to watch, as well as being a bit lengthier than a 'normal' battle.

But with these kinds of matches, there's always a certain design to them. Basically, because Kai was the champ and I'm not, it's meant for me to show my skills, power, strategies, etc, but still lose. _However, _Kai's social reputation didn't mean a monkey's to me so he was very welcome to pack up, leave, and put his champ title on the table on his way out. I smirked as I imagined Kai's expression when he would lose in front of all these people. 

Kai however, did the unexpected.

Blinking quite furiously now at Kai as my arms were now crossed in empty confusion, I simply stared with a slightly agape mouth. Just before and I mean _just _before Kai turned to face his opponents again, he shot a smirk at me. For real! Hang on. I blinked again. That was an arrogant smirk.

"Are you picking a fight with me, _Kai_?" I yelled as I stood up from my seat to stand on the barrier, shaking a fist at his back. Barely reacting, Kai looked once more to me with that iron expression that had nothing to show.

"No. Just be quiet and watch."

Not bothered to say anything else, he turned back as the announcer started the countdown after he had said a not so amusing comment on what Kai just said to me. The JERK! (Kai I mean).

"Now, now, Yuffie-chan, don't get all riled up. Your match with Kai-kun is just after the semi-finals, so you've got to stay focused you know," my great uncle hastened to say, holding me back by my collar with his cane as I screamed profanities at Kai.

But eventually forced to listen and obey after my uncle said a few more words, I slammed my butt on the chair again, snorting my disapproval. Those negative feelings however whittled away as Block B began. Obviously Kai won, but at least I saw something original and interesting. Simply put, there was a kid known as the 'Chief' who showed up with a hopping Beyblade. It was quite extraordinary really, since you had to know the physics behind it all and still come out with a workable blade. At least in this way I could say it was marginally better than the previous Block.

Despite this, I once again had to sharply breathe out through my nose in disapproval. Kai was being a show off. Again. Who _wouldn't _get annoyed when a guy just wants to _prove _that they're better than everyone else by continuing to spin and spin without end in the dish? My uncle however, had a different mind track.

"Bravo! That child never ceases to amaze me," he said.

I felt slightly annoyed at this. I could be amazing too! Or at least, that's what I wanted to think. My record within tournaments was average or above average depending on how you looked at it, but my grandmother simply thought it was 'abysmal'.

Feeling suddenly fidgety as I felt my long orange bangs were forced to cover my face nervously, twirling my hair around a finger. My hands itched for something to do, something take my mind of my terrible record, so I tightened my complicated blue bun.

The commentator let out a sound of surprise. "Hey, Kai's walking up to some unknown on the floor!"

I raised my head automatically, my attention peeked. I wondered if it was me again for a moment, before instantly realizing it couldn't be – the guy said _floor _after all. I turned my head then to behold the 'unknown'.

The kid in question was a boy, seemed around my age, and sported casual clothes and a cap which matched his long blue hair. On first glance I guess he seemed like your average extrovert from middle-school. After all, he seemed pretty on edge and hot-headed, although that could be an effect of the tournament. But hey, don't mind my comments, I was just prejudicing.

So looking back to Kai as he was the source of this commotion I saw him walking forward, and forward, and then past the kid.

I sweat dropped. Kai didn't even _want _to acknowledge him.

Despite that, he stopped when Bluey issued a challenge to him, but then the Chief came up from behind, restraining him. Evidently, the Chief and Bluey knew each other.

But that wasn't why I was interested. It was because both the Chief and Bluey seemed to know Kai. So getting up from my seat I began to briskly make my way over, ignoring a comment from a boy in the crowd mumbling on my clashing colours of blue and orange. Tch. Oh, and before you say anything about colour clashing too I say "They're _complimentary _colours so go away and work in an old clothes shop."

My brisk pace across the floor was soon over though as I entered the talking and listening distance between Kai and Bluey. Kai was already in the midst of trash talking in response to Bluey's challenge. I stopped walking a few feet away and crossed my arms, prompting Kai to notice me.

"You need something?" he asked coldly. I smirked. Kai glared at me, annoyed by my confidence.

"Nothing really. I'm just making sure you don't get into trouble," I replied smoothly. Kai hid a twitch with a 'hmpf' and began walking away.

"Yeah, whatever," he suddenly said.

The vein popped. _He doesn't believe me? _

Pulling a face at his back, I spun round on my heels and began walking back to the stands, with my eyebrows furrowed and a cheek puffed up to show my annoyance. I was being practically innocent in my objective, simply saying hello out of curiosity for Kai's relationship with that kid. Sure, that wasn't exactly what I _said _I was doing but...

I slapped my forehead. _Hypocrite of the Week I am..._

"Hey WAIT!"

Turning around automatically to see whether it was directed at me, I saw the two rookies from before jog up to me with a cheerful air and smiles on their faces. I couldn't think of a single decent reason that they would want to speak to me. We had no business, so were they just, like, saying hi?

Either way, I took the opportunity to survey them briefly because I now had a chance to look at them properly. (No perverts, not in that way. God...) But this time I spent more time on the smaller kid known as the 'Chief' next to Bluey. Curiosity was instantly sparked when I saw that his hair always seemed to cover his eyes, hiding him continually from the world until he could get a haircut. From his clothes, well, I would imagine he'd get along quite well with my uncle so they could compare formal attire. I even found myself wondering what they would wear at a posh party at the Whitehouse.

Taking my mind off that for a moment, I then observed the polite smile on his face. He really seemed glad to be here. So maybe, just maybe, he took this sport for what it was worth. So as a human and as a Beyblader, I started to like him.

"Hey, do you know Kai?" asked Bluey, seemingly hyperactive and excited. I crossed my arms again (my favourite habit) and looked to him, the smile on my face wiped off instantly.

_Wouldn't you like to know. _Memories that made me burn with rage flew through my head briefly.

"A little," I said simply. Bluey however laughed at my response and put his hands behind his hand.

"A real grouch isn't he? Oh, and my name's Tyson Granger, future World Champ and this here's Kenny, also known as the Chief!" Tyson then gestured to his friend beside him, at which Kenny did a slight bow and saying some words for politeness' sake. It was now officially my foresworn duty to introduce myself too.

I bent my head a little. "I'm Yuffie. It's nice to meet you both."

"Sweet! So, do you blade?" Tyson eagerly asked. I simply nodded in response, still making observations on why he hasn't stopped talking to me.

"That's pretty neat, you don't see too many girls interested in the sport these days," said Kenny. I let out a small sigh. Yes, this had happened before. Why must people always assume that Beyblading was a boy's sport that was comparable to football? In both sports I had seen many talented women, some even better than men, play their sport with nothing less than dedicated enthusiasm. Take tennis for instance. That's widely seen as a non-gender specific sport. Why couldn't Beyblading be seen that way?

Nevertheless, I smiled at the boys. They'd learn eventually.

"I guess I'm rather abnormal then!" I said.

"Oh no, we could never do that. It's great that Beyblading is being accepted by more and more people!" said Kenny, instantly earning a smile of appreciation from me.

"So did you enter the tournament?" asked Tyson eagerly.

"No, I didn't," I replied simply. Tyson seemed both confused and annoyed from those three words of information.

"But if you blade, you must have entered! Tons of rookies are here too!" he cried. At a certain word in his second sentence, I pointed my index finger at him, barely an inch from his forehead. My aura was now no longer friendly and lively.

"I'm _not_ a rookie, Granger-kun! I just missed registration!" I clearly declared, making sure there was no way in which he could misunderstand me.

This sudden change in attitude from me brought on a changed one in Tyson as well, albeit a less angry one. Stepping back as he recoiled, sweat drop in hand, he grinned awkwardly as he shook his hands in front of his face.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" he said, ungracefully showing his discomfort. With that said, I quickly got rid of the awkward moment with a grin as I removed my finger.

"So if _you_ areentered, are you in the next Block or the one after?" I asked, changing the subject skilfully. Tyson wasted no time in getting rid of the awkwardness too. _What a good boy. _

"You got it; it's Block C all the way for me!"

I smiled up at him. Sure I was shorter than him by an inch or two, but I made sure he knew he had my support, as friends do. Well, I don't know if he knew that actually. I actually haven't had any proper friends since I moved to Japan and with that being four years ago, I've pretty much forgotten the art.

"I hope you win then! But before this tournament is over, I think you will see me in the stadium. See you later, boys!" I said, sending them off with a wave as I began jogging back to the stands, leaving them to think on my words.

* * *

**~Tyson's P.O.V.~**

"Does that mean she's gonna blade in the stadium before this tournament's over Chief?" I asked through my confusion. With it being a _tournament _and all, you would think that if she wasn't entered, she couldn't blade, right?

"It seems so, but I can't fathom how. It must be through some sort of special event, or an observational match," Kenny suggested, pulling his glasses further away from his covered eyes as he looked after Yuffie with his own confusion. I shook my head violently though.

"I can't think of weirdly clothed girls now though Chief, I need to get through this Block! Any advice you can lay on me?" I asked desperately. _I'm gonna win this!_

With my straightforward thoughts then compared to what I would learn, it was no wonder really that it took me a while to realize how important my meeting with Yuffie was. Without her, I would never have become who I am today, the same as with any of my other friends. Sure at the time, she was just another girl that I didn't really care for, but she sure was a weird one anyway. She still is in fact, now that I think about it...

* * *

**~Author's Note~ **

My first story so...well I hope it's alright at least. I'm trying my very best not to make Yuffie you-know-who, but well, I have my fantasies. So I would really appreciate if you review! Flame me if you wish, at least then I have feedback! Not like I get many reviews anyway...


	3. The Regionals part 3: Maturity

_Chapter 3: Maturity_

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

Tyson really was better than I thought he would be. Against all odds too. He really did prove he wasn't just trash-talking when he challenged Kai because wonder of wonders, he actually had his own Bit-Beast! It was pretty cool really. And of course using said Bit-Beast Tyson pretty easily won his Block, giving him a one-way ticket to the semi-finals.

With that match done and dusted I had good conversation material, so looking behind me I decided to put it into use. The recipient would be Ray, the weird Chinese guy who has the privilege of being one of the few people I had ever lost to outside of a tournament. Yet, it seemed I was simply a lost girl chasing a dream as Ray was, just like at the beginning, staring at the ceiling looking bored out of his mind. Well he _was_ in the last Block.

Still, his constant 24:7 Chinese style outfit had always baffled me a little, especially with its Yin and Yang influence. It just showed how much of a mystery he was by wearing both black and white complete with a red headband, even more so as I wondered what he looked like with his jet black hair down instead of being trapped in a tube like cloth. My natural hair down just made me look like a girl to be picked on, so I stuck with buns and orange and blue dye. But still, Ray was just a total mystery! Even his yellow and orange cat eyes by themselves could make you wonder where he came from.

Yet, like any other human, he had more than enough capacity to be bored. That didn't mean I was going to let him stay bored though, because this was something I didn't like when you were supposed to be a part of a tournament.

"Could you at least show some respect to the other bladers in this world, Ray?" I cried, alerting him once more to my existence and proving that there were _some_ decent bladers on this planet even if the ones currently blading weren't.

Removing himself from the planet which only had weak bladers on, Ray looked down to me.

"I have respect for you Yuffie, isn't that enough?" he said.

"Hmph! Uncle, can I have my match against Ray instead of Kai?" I asked, still glaring at Ray. Just why was he so _arrogant _sometimes? Sure, he wasn't as bad as Kai, but he was still cocky. It was time to put him in his place.

"Sorry Yuffie-chan, but it's been decided. Maybe after the tournament you can," said my uncle dismissively. I scoffed, turning my head away from my uninteresting company. Since I gave no response to his previous question though, Ray got up off his seat.

"See you around Yuffie, Mr. Dickinson," he said simply, before taking his leave to win his Block.

"Goodbye Ray. I'll see you in the semi-finals then hmm?" said my uncle.

"Yeah, see you," I replied, just as simply as Ray.

* * *

**~Ray's P.O.V.~**

"Yeah, see you," Yuffie replied just as simply as I did, not even looking to me as I made to leave. I smirked a little at her naivety. She may claim to be experienced, but my Driger more than made up for it if we ever battled it out once more. It would settle our score, settle the tie we had. Although the battles we shared were friendly, I've longed for us to battle it out and determine who was really better.

After all, she _is _one of the few bladers I had ever met on my travels that truly deserved respect, or more specifically mine. I would imagine Yuffie felt the same and respected me as a blader as well, and yet, even though I hadn't known her very long, I had found she tended to jump to conclusions, and that happens even today. To prove that statement, I didn't disrespect a single Beyblader down there when I was in the stands that day.

Walking out the stands with a smirk on my face, I internally sighed.

_Yuffie, you've still got a long way to go!_

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

With Ray's victory in his Block it was the semi-finals now, a part in a tournament which was generally worth watching! The format of it would be 3 rounds for each match, with the winner of two sets moving to the finals. It may have seemed obvious, but I had seen different formats so I explained them anyway. Now with the first match, it was the bundle of energy Max against the collected Kai. Place your bets everyone!

Moving on, it was time to unveil the dish used for this match. Although the classic bowl was generally used, why not heat it up with a different dish? Called the Tower Dome Stadium, it consisted of a smaller dish inside a larger one, with the smaller one being situated at a higher altitude, making it the 'tower' of the stadium. Still pretty basic, but there was a twist – to win you had to stay in the 'tower' for ten straight seconds.

I smirked as I looked down on the boys glaring each other down. Max I saw was being surprisingly cool-headed and silent compared to before, concentrating on the match. But Kai, well, can't you guess? Do I _really_ have to elaborate onto what I thought then? All right then…

I narrowed my eyes while I looked at him and as if reading a book (a hard and extremely complicated one); I tried to guess the kind of thoughts going through Kai's head. I ticked them off my fingers as I counted.

Was he crossing his arms? Check. Did he have that face that made him look like a wall? Check. Was his scarf billowing around unnecessarily in the wind from the air con? Check.

I sighed. _He's totally trash-talking Max..._

And I wouldn't be surprised if I was actually right too. Wah _hey_, someone give me a cookie…

Despite his arrogance though, Kai could nearly always back up his words with actions. Proving those words to the point where I _might _question if he could really read my mind, he won the first round. Yup, even though Max technically got to the tower first. He was actually playing pretty well for a rookie (I'm talking about Max here) and there was even some part of me that wanted him to win, regardless of the fact that he was facing Kai. Turning to my uncle, I saw him being highly entertained by the battle.

"Max-kun is playing very well though, don't you think Uncle?" I smiled before awaiting my uncle's usually quite intelligent opinion.

"Yes, quite."

I pouted. Well, maybe not then. I glanced back at the stadium for a moment as I heard the announcer begin the second round, but I didn't abandon the conversation. I wanted get an interesting word or two out of this yet!

"If he had his own Bit-Beast though, he might stand a better chance," I commented, attempting this time at a more opinionated question.

"Like yours is anything to go by."

A slightly confusing moment seemed to hover in the air just then as I tried to process those words. No, I wasn't having trouble with understanding Japanese suddenly - although to be fair that does happen sometimes- ;it was just the fact that those words were very un-Uncle like. (geddit? Un-uncle...? Aw never mind). His voice was too. I was just about to question my uncle on what he had apparently said but then the memory finally came back to me with a sudden jolt. Alerted to its information I gritted my teeth in dread. And my head started to hurt.

"YUFFIE!"

Reflexes switched on to full blast, I barely managed to evade the incoming drop kick aimed to my head. Fortunately I was sitting in a corner seat to the stairs which made it easier than it would have been to dodge in the stands.

Catching my breath slightly out of the sudden adrenaline rush, I wiped my forehead as I got up onto my feet, thinking on how close I was to being in a hospital. With genuine fear flooding me. My attacker? It's not rocket science my friend, it was someone I'm sure you'll remember when I mention her. Of course though at the time, I was just _attacked. _So I was therefore temporarily angry at the attacker. So with a fixed glare on her as she also walked out the stands to face me, I became more and more angry. Eventually, the strained atmosphere had to reach its limit.

"HEY, GRANDMOTHER, watch where the hell you're aiming! Do you _want _to get me killed?" I shouted at her, fuming. Yes, my grandmother. She was just so, so _childish _sometimes! I even ended up having to look after her on occasion due to her utterly insane ability to not feel embarrassed or disheartened about anything! "_Respect your elders"? _We were practically on equal ground! She probably deserves less respect than I did, I'm that embarrassed! There has been more than one occasion in my life where I have temporarily disowned my grandmother so trust me on this one when I say that she's the most immature senior I've met. But there was just one problem with that philosophy.

She was powerful.

The chair only a few moments before I was sitting in; it was dismembered and destroyed. I gulped as I felt a trickle of shivering relief creep up my spine.

Smirking with good reason, my Gran removed her foot from the chair with no future as her eyes, those cold blue eyes… Colder than mine and deeper than a glacial abyss, they drilled into my own. Tapping then sounded from her other foot, rhythmically tapping out an impatient tune with her hands on her hips. She only does this when she's pissed off at me. Although that tends to be a lot, those eyes told a whole lot more.

"Yuffie..."

Sweat started to drip past my cheek. That tone of voice had no mercy within it. Even though I had no idea what I had done this time, I knew I wasn't about to let off lightly. I was in really deep shit, to put it simply.

"Y-Yes?" I trembled to inquire. Her head pulsed.

_"You..."_ She then charged at me. "...forgot to give Neko-chan breakfast before you left _dammit_!"

_SHIT! That infernally, blasted cat!_ I was actually thinking of words a lot ruder than that. But for the sake of justice, I demand the right to have coarse language within my thoughts.

But you couldn't blame me! Not when that animal _always _got more attention than me, even when i-it was just _lying _there under the window, or breathing the air like it owned it or j-just, j-just when it _stood_ on that scratching post like it was the king of Christendom! YES I HATE CATS!

However I have to mention I had bigger problems than a cat in need of a diet right then. Why? Well, because the old bat was almost upon me. I decided to move my feet. Promptly would be an understatement.

"Grandmother, I had to run! I woke up late because you worked me to the bone last night and since I was meeting Uncle rather early I had to leave without breakfast or-"

"EXCUSES! Get here!"

I screamed as I ran all the way out the stands, my great-uncle not bothering to say anything to his older sister-in-law as I made tracks. He never did say anything to her. But I do not exaggerate when I say I was running for my life. Only God could save me. But this was technically (according to a recent quote of mine), well the cat. _&%$:!_

"YUFFIE, STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"AS IF!"

Randomly choosing my direction and simultaneously praying I wouldn't meet a dead end, I skidded and hurtled my way through some corridors. I didn't care what was in front of me; it _had_ to be better than what was behind me. So sharply doing another 90° corner, I burned through the building for another minute, not even daring to look back.

Continuing to run though, a certain phenomenon came to be. From within my pocket, Drachia sort of lit up for a moment or two. It's hard to really describe it properly. Getting it out, I cast a curious glance at my blade.

"Drachia, what's up? Are you getting impatient for a match?" I asked quietly. My Bit-Beast let out a low growl.

**No Yuffie, it's not that. I sense another presence, another Bit-Beast…**

I cocked my head. "Another Bit-Beast? Could it be th-"

**If it could have been I would have said it already! **With that Drachia snorted with distaste and disapproval, ending the conversation right there. Before you ask, yes I _could _speak with my Bit-Beast. Weird, but hey, I had always been that way.

Back on topic, I wondered what this new Bit-Beast could be. It might well be the one we were looking for, but since Drachia was as useless with information as he had always been, we were stuck. Still, I doubted that the new Bit-Beast was bad news. After all, it wasn't usually the Bit-Beast that was the problem, it was usually the master.

Putting Drachia back within my pocket as I thought silently, I realized I was still running. Now using my ears, they told me that the only pair of feet running within my hearing vicinity was my own, so I stopped running and looked back. There was nothing; just an empty corridor.

Breathing out a large sigh of relief, I relaxed a little and leant against the wall as I caught my breath. Taking in account my grandmother's way of doing things though, for this sin of not feeding that damn cat, we were looking at a month of extra chores.

With this news I sighed depressingly, and I began to slowly scuff and trudge my feet back to the stadium, mumbling and cursing most of the way. That was before I remembered the match. I stopped walking for a moment to contemplate it.

_If it was Max and Kai, then obviously Kai would win_. _I know that much. _I then shrugged and continued walking, my contemplation done.

But then footsteps other than my own were heard echoing throughout the corridor. With a quick jolt of dread I snapped my head up, but I sort of half-relaxed as I realized it was just Mr Dranzer coming through a.k.a. Kai. In the background I saw Max, looking at his Beyblade with a gentle smile.

"I see you won," I commented as Kai began walking past me. At this use of words however, he stopped where he was and seemingly decided to reply. Starting off with a 'hn,' he set the conversation in motion.

"Obviously. However he suddenly got a Bit-Beast for the third round which made it interesting enough."

My eyes widened as my interest was sparked_. Max-kun got a Bit-Beast?_

With that timing, it was hard not to think that Max's new Bit-Beast was the one which Drachia sensed. But still, this was a rare event by itself! I mean in the upper leagues practically everyone had a Bit-Beast, but down among the commoners you rarely see one. But then I realized something and an evil smirk spread over my face.

"Oooh, but saying in the _third _round means you lost in one of the rounds, riiiight?" I asked playfully. Kai twitched slightly.

"Don't test me, girl. See you in the stadium." And he left. I crossed my arms as I sighed.

_Just _w_hy does he always seem to be so dismissive of everyone?_

At that time sure, I really wondered why and looking back now, I can see why I thought that way. But also, I can see how utterly wrong I was about him. He's a Beyblader worth of the highest respect and if you remember my verdict on my grandmother about this very subject, you know I do not say stuff like that lightly. Of course, this last paragraph _wasn't_ my front line of thoughts right then.

_..."girl"?_

The vein in my forehead pulsed and I clenched a fist as I felt the anger rising. There was nothing Kai could say to defend himself. He had called me by my name before, even the last time I saw him and as far as I knew, I had done _nothing _to deserve being called a mere _girl._

Kai hadn't yet disappeared from my sight, so seething and boiling with rage, I shouted after him.

"I have a name, JERK! Use it PLEASE!"

No reply. Tch.


	4. The Regionals part 4: Prospects

_Chapter 4: Prospects_

"Hey, YUFFIE-CHAN!"

I automatically froze at the calling, but then relaxed slightly as the last syllable processed. The day in which my grandmother calls me 'chan' will be a day I never want to have. Doubt nagged me however, that that day could be today.

So turning around almost apprehensively, I then almost completely relaxed. Just Tyson, the Chief and Max. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Yes, I generally was paranoid about this kind of thing regarding my Gran, but as you may have guessed, with _good reason.  
_  
Looking at the threesome though, I saw they were grinning like idiots. And Kai had just left. My brief relief became dread as I hoped beyond hope they weren't thinking what I was. If they even _suggested _it, I may get very annoyed at human tendencies to assume things.

"Yuffie-chan, Max here almost beat Kai didn't you see?" cried Tyson energetically, whapping a hand on Max's shoulder. I internally sighed. Any mention of _that _and it just gets awkward.

"Not all of it, but good work Tate-kun!" I said cheerily and gave him the thumbs up. Max however, stayed silent and scratched the back of his head slightly, as if he was nervous. Remembering not too late that I hadn't actually met him yet, I did a swift conversion and my thumbs up became a hand with an open palm.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yuffie. It's nice to meet you! It's Tate-kun, right?"

Max nodded and shook my hand somewhat hesitantly, but with a smile. He seemed really easy-going and likeable enough, with his orange dungarees and green T-shirt sparking a slightly easier on the eye contrast than my orange and blue. Also, he didn't really look Japanese and from what little I had heard from his mouth, he certainly had a slight, American accent was it? I hope he spoke good Japanese, although I could speak a fair amount of English when called upon. No, that's a lie. Japanese and Russian are my languages.

"She's a real awesome blader, Max!" Tyson said. At this information Max seemed surprised and turned to Tyson with a slightly shocked expression. I blinked at him, curious at his surprise. I mean, what could he have been surprised at? Was it at the fact I was both a girl _and _a blader? Or just an apparently good one? But wait, how did Tyson know that? Either way, why he was saying this then? (Whoa, five questions in a row _can't _be good...)

"Whoa, really?" Max cried, blinking with whatever kind of disbelief he had. Tyson nodded with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't know that Tyson-kun, you haven't even watched me Beyblade yet," I interrupted casually.

"Nah, I can tell!"

I cocked my head. _What's with him?_ (AH, _another _question?)

* * *

**~Max's P.O.V.~**

Although our conversation ended there as went our separate ways for the day, our friendship was only beginning in that hallway. And it would be a friendship that would last for much longer and be much more beautiful than the longest possible conversation.

My first impression of Yuffie, well, it was a somewhat neutral one. I just thought her as a cute, although oddly dressed girl that seemed nice enough. In truth I wasn't really thinking about her at the time, I was more focused on the tournament. Of course I can't deny I had a bit of trouble deciphering her words through her accent though that's for sure... But either way I was glad for the fact that I made another acquaintance so quickly.

Moreover into when we began travelling, I noticed that within the group, if I couldn't lighten the situation she could and so her endless determination inspired me to be the best I could. Because of her influence in my motivation, I continually wanted to show her my hard earned results, and her encouragement made the circle go around once more. So that meeting right there is probably what made me a future world class Beyblade, and I'm really grateful for it.

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

Roughly eighteen hours passed before I entered the Seaside Dome once more for the second match of the semi-finals, due to the fact that you couldn't really do a tournament in one day. It was just not plausible or possible.

As I walked in though, I ignored all the strange and surprised looks sent my way that weren't directed at me because of my clothes. The problem? Well I _think_ it was because of the generally large amount of injuries I had on nearly every inch of uncovered skin although there were a couple more underneath the layers. So I looked generally like an eyesore. The cause? If we're not taking into account my grandmother's general punishment, it was that _cat. _Yup, I yelled _extremely _loudly but who knew it could get so grumpy when it had breakfast a little late?

I scratched the claw marks on my forearm unconsciously as I thought about that cat. A pedigree bred cat, a white-coloured Persian Longhair to be exact. Being as stupidly intelligent as it is, an animal who could tell who's fault it was for a late breakfast, you never know, it could be one hell of a Bit-Beast. Well, it was a possibility at least.

Drachia of course didn't escape punishment either, from Rachia that is. Then _I _got hit again for letting the attack ring get cracked, and then I had to Beyblade my grandmother again. The circle went round.

_Why does that bat want me to win so much again...? _I found myself thinking. I then rolled my eyes at my own forgetfulness. Maybe it was just the constant training that made me forget our family issues, I don't know.

A sudden hot burn through my forearm made me realize I was scratching my injuries again so I quickly stopped, but the red raw skin I had created wouldn't fade easily. I pushed my sleeve over the scratches. At least you could hardly see them, save the ones on my face. So it was no big deal. (Sure they stung like hell but...)

Pushing aside the pain, I crossed my arms as I sat down in my seat next to my uncle once more, awaiting the next round of semi-finals. They were just about to begin, but let's just say that Ray, he wasn't exactly motivated. Tyson sure was though, greeting the crowd with no-holds-barred enthusiasm. I was suffering from a lack of enthusiasm too though, yawning momentarily after those thoughts proved my point. Practically no sleep for two nights straight doesn't exactly help one when they want to stay awake you know.

And before I knew it, Ray had won the first round. _Damn..._

"You need to stay awake Yuffie-chan; you'll miss all the good parts if you don't," said my uncle cheerily, unsympathetic to whatever my reasons were on why I fell asleep. I pouted but didn't remain silent.

"But Uncle, you know how merciless Grandmother can be! I was up all night polishing every spare Beyblade part she had! That _hundreds _of THOU-"

"Yes I know dear, but look!"

I looked. Ray was leaving the arena just as the second round of the match was being announced. I frowned, glanced at the match board, and then glanced back with scepticism on his motives. I never could tell what Ray would do in these situations due to his code of battle changing spontaneously depending on the situation; sometimes he would fight opponents below him, sometimes he wouldn't. So I moved my eyes to Tyson to see how he was taking this. He was cradling his broken Beyblade. _Ah, problem solved. Ray's won by default._

I didn't want to miss another match though so I almost considered running to fetch the part case I usually brought with me to a tournament. However Kenny then arrived on the scene, with spare parts ready to be used, and to which I silently celebrated. Looking back to Ray I expected him to wait at the stadium, but instead he left it. I sighed.

I really wanted to go after him, to tell him to get his butt back to the stadium, but I just felt so shattered I couldn't be asked. My uncle then got up.

"I think we better check on Ray-kun, shouldn't we Yuffie-chan?"

Although an irritated voice in the back of my head begged to argue back in order to sleep, I pushed it aside and got myself onto my feet. I really felt the need for some tea or coffee though.

* * *

Arriving at the bench for the bladers with a great view of the stadium behind us, my Uncle began speaking as both of us stood in front of Ray, blocking that entrancing view from him.

"Well Ray-kun, explain," demanded my Uncle in a rather too friendly voice for the occasion.

"Uncle, perhaps I'm better for this sort of thing," I muttered. Without waiting for a response I stepped forward and put my hands on my hips in perfect Grandmother impressionism. "Come on Ray, explain yourself! You say you could beat all of us without trying, but you're _here _aren't you? So make an effort and finish what you started, scaredy cat!"

His eyes instantly snapped open at the insult in order to glare me down with those cat eyes of his, his aura instantaneously becoming enraged and irritable. I glared back.

"Now, now, Yuffie-chan, that's _too _far. But she is partly right Ray-kun. You may find a surprise or two!" my Uncle intervened, splitting a potential fight (or cat fight) apart. With some sort of expression from Ray that seemed to confirm only to him that he would finish the job, my uncle made to leave. I was unconvinced so before I left, I turned back to Ray. He was still sitting in the same pose as he was when I walked in, but he was still angry at the insult I gave him so therefore he was still glaring at me. Undeterred, I sighed with a smile.

"Come on, I'll battle you afterwards if you put in an effort okay?" I chirped. Ray then blinked as he removed his glare, caught off-guard.

"Err, okay! It's a deal!" he said, seeming to instantly lighten as he nodded and smiled warmly at me. I grinned back.

"Sweet!"

* * *

I sipped the cheap tea I bought with amusement as I watched Ray go against Tyson in that simple stadium. He really was putting in some sort of effort this time, so I couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to battle me. I was even vain enough to feel rather flattered.

_Face me with all your strength if you like Ray, I won't lose. _I smirked with confidence. After all, I was way up here in the stands sipping tea and analyzing all of his moves as he went up against Tyson. I had a right to feel rather proud.

As it began though, sipping my tea was only a distraction. The best term to describe it, was haywire I guess! Whatever the Chief did to Tyson's blade, it was working and the result was an incredible velocity that just went up and up as Tyson continued to battle. I mean, some sort of god must have been looking down on Tyson that day, as his Bit-Beast was now blessed with the power to make a hurricane indoors because of that intense velocity. The mini tornado sure was powerful, but Ray quickly made it disperse as he brought out Driger once more, raking its fangs straight through the wind.

My teacup was held in position at my lips as I continued to stare at this suddenly high-level match. It was only the second round too! Looking over to Kai on the other side of the stadium made this match even more commendable as I saw that even he was impressed. I finally lowered my cup as I shook my head at that observation. _Nah, Kai wouldn't be impressed – he'd just mumble on how Dranzer was so better than either Dragoon or Driger. Correction: Drachia is better._

But ignoring Kai and my thoughts completely, the Beyblades continued to burn up the dish with their friction and speed, the sparks flying. Ray was now getting irritated at the match's length now, making him more vulnerable to another Dragoon style Storm Attack. Both momentum and speed gained to its limit, the tornado made the wind in here go right round the Dome and it even got to the point where even my bun was in danger of becoming undone. That was some power.

But suddenly, just like that, Ray's blade got hurled out the dish. Tyson was the winner of the second round. My eyes widened at the knowledge of Ray's defeat, but otherwise I just went back to my tea. Ray was going to battle me either way.

But as I waited for the last round to begin, Ray along with Kenny and Max all went up to Tyson, where they began chatting as if the show was over. But then a minute later it _was _over as Ray declared he had forfeited the third round and left with that. It was over too quickly for me to do anything. _  
_  
Looking over to my uncle to ask his verdict on this scenario I slammed my mouth shut as I opened it. Gone. To Ray presumably. So I looked back down to the threesome of Max, Kenny and Tyson in the stadium, with Tyson being the one most optimistic about his victory.

My eyes narrowed. _Why are they so...happy?_ These guys were just continuing to confuse me more and more as I got to know them little by little, since they were just the opposite of any other blader I've seen. I even found myself questioning whether they took this sport seriously or not again.

"Yuffie-chan, it's almost time you know," said my uncle as he reappeared on the scene, accompanied this time with Ray who had presumably decided to stay and watch me fight Kai.

"Oh, hey there, you two. Don't mind me, I'm just staring into space," I dismissed, waving a hand. Ray sweat dropped a little. I gave him a surreptitious glance, but thought nothing of it. My tea still not fully drank, I began sipping it some more as fuel for my coming match. Sencha was always good. Sweet, fresh, light and slightly bitter as an aftertaste, but good.

"Yuffie how would you like to join our representing team in the world championships?" said Ray suddenly. Spurting out any tea in my mouth instantly with a cough, I used my sleeve to wipe my face as I also tried to clean it of any surprise.

"_R-Representing team_? Who's on it so far?" I asked, scarcely able to believe it.

_"_So far Max-kun, Tyson-kun, Kai-kun and Ray-kun are on it, with Kenny-kun as the support and mechanic," counted off my uncle. I looked down to the boys in the stadium and saw they were still in it, just chatting. My emotions still connected to nonsense, I gingerly turned back to my uncle.

"And you want me too because...?"

"Because it would be fun for you," finished my uncle with a smile. I blinked with a blank look. _Fun?_

My uncle nodded at my questioning gaze. "Yes Yuffie-chan, surely you want to get away from my sister-in-law sometime don't you?"

A look of dread came across my face as I thought about my Grandmother. That was one way of putting it.

That decided my fate, those two sentences.

"Then I'll do it! These boys will need a girl around anyway otherwise they'll never be able to look after themselves!" I laughed at the thought. Ray laughed with me.

"You think so Yuffie? If I beat you in our match, I guess that says I can look after myself doesn't it?" he challenged with a smirk. I raised a fist to him.

"You're on my list straight after Kai, don't you worry Ray! I'll show you both that a little bit of snow can go a long way!"

With a disbelieving expression, Ray just smiled bemusedly at me. But I could clearly see that in no way possible was he going to even fathom my way of thinking. _Good luck trying!_


	5. The Regionals part 5: Intention

_Chapter 5: Intention_

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you before the final showdown between Tyson and Kai!" cried the announcer. It seemed my time to shine had come. Heaving myself out of my seat, I closed my eyes and put my hand inside my coat, where Drachia was. Feeling the cool metal against my hand soothed me a little, because like every human should be, I _was _a little nervous. Casting a cheerful and confident look back to Ray and my Uncle though, I nodded at both of them before slowly yet progressively making my way towards that Beydish.

"Do your best, Yuffie-chan!" Uncle cheered from behind me. Without looking back, I gave him a thumbs up as the lightened smile came across my face.

_Give it my best_... It's strange, those words. It's probably the most said phrase said to me in my life and yet, I never get tired of hearing it since it meant that the person who said it was always there for me, and always when I needed them.

Gripping Drachia slightly tighter, I looked over to Mr. Dranzer, who was also going down the stairs on the opposite side of the dome. His cold brown eyes were fixed upon me in a glare. I sent my own back, though it wasn't quite as terrifying as his. As I instinctively used my other senses however, I noticed that the announcer was continuing with his job.

"Yuffie, a hotshot girl and blader alike, grand niece of our host Mr. Dickinson, is going against Kai in a simple observational match!" he cried. But I paid no real attention to him; Kai had it all.

I just took in everything, like how that crazy two-toned hair style shadowed his marked face slightly, how that long white scarf fluttered behind him, and how the stupidly tight clothes he wore made every guy within staring distance take a blow to their self-esteem. My eye twitched at his arrogance, a mixture of disgust and rage in my every line. I gripped Drachia tighter within my pocket out of reflex, but it wasn't until I had put another pace forward before I realized how Drachia was vibrating slightly with anticipation against my hand, feeding off my feelings.

I had to hold back the grin. Nothing would stop me from getting down there and glorifying myself in the limelight now. This was going to be a good battle; I could feel it. But no matter what happened, whether I won or lost, I only played for sport. _No, _it's _not _the same thing as fun. _Sport. _Sport...okay?  
_  
_**Get on with it Yuffie...**_  
_  
Drachia? Oh, right, right...

Okay, attention all! It's finally time to reveal my long awaited stats, which I'm sure many of you have long been curious about since you started reading! With no further ado, I give you them with a score out of 6: Attack 3, Defence 4, and Endurance 1 (sorry...?) with the general speed being fairly average. So it wasn't good, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't ugly. Happy? Oh, and all the technical stuff was sorted out as well the previous night, so I was in peak condition! Hang on; I think it was that morning actually. (It was 4am). Well at least there was no need for a random mechanic to tinker with my blade.

"Wow, this is too cool Yuffie-chan, you're going against Kai! You _must _be good!" cried Tyson suddenly.

"Zwah!" I briefly cried out in surprise at his abrupt interruption of my reverie. Taking a moment to compose myself, I put a hand on chest as I breathed out a slight sigh of relief. _What does he want now?_

_"_Don't scare me like that Tyson-kun..." I muttered. Now recovered, I noticed that Max and Kenny had come along with Tyson too. My thoughts as to what Tyson wanted instantly extended to these guys as well.

"Well we're just letting you know we're behind ya, Yuffie-chan!" supported Tyson, ignoring my reaction to his arrival.

"All the way!" said Max with a grin.

"Would you like me to check your Beyblade for you?" asked Kenny politely, holding as always, his laptop by his side.

I blinked. _These guys... How are they...?_

I seriously couldn't comprehend the possibility that good people and good Beybladers could go together. I just couldn't. It was too much of a change from the norm. Yet their words still gave me a lot of comfort, so much so that I could feel a silly grin coming onto my face as I began scratching the back of my head.

"Wow guys, since when was I your friend because you are being awesome ones! But don't worry about me and just watch me win; I've done it before!" I grinned, raising a fist. The effect immediate, Tyson's jaw dropped, the others just gasping.

"WHOA!"

From Tyson's reaction here I could confirm that he had knowledge on Kai's skill level, most likely firsthand knowledge. I nodded at him to confirm the truth.

"Three wins, three losses, and a draw to date! This is the first public match though."

"J-Just how_ long_ have you known this guy?" he cried, incredulous. At this I paused and looked to the side, thinking on how I could answer that question without saying too much.

"...Well our families are..." I fumbled for the word before finding it. "...connected."

Just as Tyson was about to reply though, I looked over to the stadium to see that Kai was nearly at the dish. Yet funnily enough, he was _still _looking in my direction. I sweat dropped as I realized he was getting impatient for me to hurry up, so I thought I may as well.

"Best get going now, but thanks for the support guys!" I said hastily and with a wave, I jogged towards the dish.

* * *

Standing across from Kai holding my winded launcher with the blade attached, a stare down commenced between us. As our scarves billowed absentmindedly behind us, the weight and pressure on us grew. If I didn't have a clear head that was focused on my enemy right then, I would have collapsed under it all too easily. As per usual, Kai was giving me the silent treatment before the match but frankly, I couldn't care less. We never needed to say anything to know that we loathed each other. Yes, even if it was simply from the fact that one might be better than the other at their favourite sport, we detested each other.

But wait! Here I act defensively and object with a hand raised as I say "Only in Beyblading terms and as a rival do I hate him but other than that I have no other qualms to dislike him. Therefore, I do not hate him personally. However, I do not think that is applied to Kai's case as he seems to constantly despise, detest and loathe me as well as find me generally repulsive and disgusting because of his general attitude to me. Although I don't blame him." There, rant over.

"You can beat him Yuffie-san!" cried Max from the stands. At my name I looked behind me (how I discerned Max's voice from the crowd's is beyond me) and saw both Max and Tyson shouting encouragement in the front row, with Kenny busy on his laptop and looking seemingly frustrated. I scoffed as I wondered what he could be doing _now. _Losing at solitaire perhaps?

Moving on, I looked around for my uncle and Ray. Finding them a moment later, I saw both of them awaiting the battle, Ray looking quite eager to see this coming showdown.

_Then feast your eyes on this Ray..._ I thought with a smile before finally returning to Kai.

"You got a fan club now?" he mocked tentatively. I raised an eyebrow, surprised he actually said something to me for a change.

"Like you know anything about friendship Kai, or even care to find out about it." He raised an eyebrow back at me. I ignored it. "Let's see who can break the tie though, okay?" I smirked then, although I secretly wondered why he bothered to trash talk me. I would've thought he'd know by now that it _clearly _didn't work. It marvelled me on how boys never seemed to learn anything_._  
_  
_**Stay focused Yuffie. I'm not going to fall to Dranzer just because you're not concentrating**_, _scolded Drachia suddenly.

_Oh, I'm always doing something wrong aren't I, Drachia?_

But Kai's stone glare knocked me away from those childish thoughts in my head. So I flashed a devilish grin at him as I turned serious, in anticipation of a good fight with a real Beyblader. He simply intensified his glare, but a small smirk was also there too on his painted face, evidently also waiting eagerly. It amused me on how he had at least learnt not to underestimate me. My grin grew slightly wider.

_This sure will be interesting, and there's info gathering as a bonus._

With that I narrowed my eyes slightly as I began to get impatient for the countdown despite hardly any time passing. The stadium grew silent with anticipation, and the referee began.

"Alright shooters, this is an observational match with only a single round. Now three-"

"YOU LOSE AND YOU'LL PAY, YUFFIE!"

My cheeks instantly began heating up. _Why the hell was Gran here?_

See what I mean now about my gran just not caring about ruining the moment, disturbing the momentum and generally making everything a disaster? I HATE IT!

Mumbling profanities, I tried to ignore the burning glare on my neck and focus on my match. I swore though one of these days it would be her fault I lost a match, not mine...

After a slight hesitation from the referee since everyone except Kai and I were looking at my gran, it _finally_ started.

"Now three, two, one...goooooooo SHOOT!"

Pulling back on the ripcord hard and fast, my blade began spinning cleanly and flawlessly. With such a launch, Drachia wasted no time going on the attack as he began cooling down the dish. Kai I saw had done the same, but he wanted to make the first move.

"Dranzer, get behind her and attack!"

"Hmph, as if I'll let you! Drachia! Start building up the speed!" Instantly Drachia spun round the dish multiple times in the space of a second, leaving Kai to watch and wait once he had halted his attack.

"Now!" I cried after the delay was done. "Take to the skies!"

The air around me instantly became bitterly chilly, my breath becoming visible in the air as my Bit-Beast raised his wings. The icicle edged feathers began moving up and down in unison as the wings pounded wind into the air and with continual flapping the Beyblade began spinning into the air, floating in the sky. I just smiled as not for the first time, I admired the beauty of winter.

"Go up to meet her with a Fire Arrow!" cried Kai suddenly.

I snapped down to earth.

"Spin out of the way!"

Like a leaf dancing around in the wind, Drachia just swerved out of the line of fire with a simple twirl. I had almost forgotten that Kai wasn't new to this. Still though, he couldn't restrain his gasp at my dodge. I smirked.

"Let's go Drachia! Iced Talon Strike!"

Like a missile homing in, Drachia made the way back down with the force of gravity and minus temperatures around the point. Back on the ground again though, Dranzer managed to dodge, but the ice had its effect: the stadium was now an ice rink. Kai clenched a fist, resorting once more to his stare down tactics_. That ~ won't ~ woooork! Hehe!_

"You've improved," Kai muttered, seemingly noticing that I clearly had the upper hand here. He sure was slow today. I was about to give a tart reply but then I noticed the flames around Dranzer. They were actually melting Drachia's ice! My gasp was heard by Kai, instantly giving him an arrogant smirk.

"Don't get cocky just because your Fire Arrow is a little stronger now, Kai!" I yelled at him. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Seems as if you want a good fight." The strained blood in my temple was fit to burst.

"Of _course_! This IS a sport, idiot jerk! Who wouldn't want a decent match when nearly everyone else isn't even a good cool-down?" I shook a fist at him, brandishing my anger. Kai gave no reply and simply widened his stance slightly as he bent forward, now on guard. I was almost glad he was.  
_  
"If _you're ready then Kai, Drachia let's finish this!" I cried. Drachia instantly rawked at his enemy, provoking Dranzer to come up from her blade and face her opponent with nothing less than what I would expect from her - the hottest flames a phoenix can carry. The blazing glow of her wings was beautiful too; she shone in an equal, but different way from Drachia. My eyes went from one different kind of beauty to the other and wondered: _What would happen when those two lights collided?_

With no delay the Beyblades crashed, instantly causing the mixture of fire and ice to create and destroy moisture back and forth. Eventually though both of us retreated from each other, reorganizing our strategies. Not just for that though. Drachia was getting weaker fast, thanks to my stupidly low endurance from being a girl.

Catching my breath slightly, I looked down to the spinning Beyblades in the dish.

My mind, without warning, became empty. Mesmerized, I couldn't look away. The passion of the Bit-Beasts' spirit was drawing me to them.

_Being...pulled...W-Why...do I...?_ With a grunt I tore my eyes away and stepped back. The force however, made me collapse onto one knee, panting. I had pulled away from that feeling, from those wishes, and I felt terrible inside for doing so.

I didn't want to fight anymore.

Looking up to Kai, I saw he was panting a little, but not kneeling. His glare was penetrating me. Drilling. Moisture was then felt flowing swiftly down my cheek. I touched it. I was sweating.

I looked to it in horror. _I'm afraid? _

Yes, I was afraid, afraid of a nameless evil. I didn't even know why I was fighting anymore.

It always turned out like this.

Whenever I fought against Kai, my instinctive battling thoughts always ended up changing to something, something different. It was as if something inside me was wondering why we were fighting in the first place. As if we didn't need, or even _want _to prove anything. But I was afraid in that battle. Eyes widening, I realized why. Standing up and breathing out slowly, I faced Kai's gaze full on.

_I am only really afraid, of losing? _I smirked as I thought on how I believed I didn't even care! I closed my eyes.  
_  
"If you do not fear failure and only move forward, you will never experience it."  
_  
Those were my grandmother's words. Beneath my bangs, a smile became visible. Then a grin. A short laugh.

I suppose we were just having fun.

Call me crazy, call me whatever you will, but I had never thought up to that point thought that Beyblading was fun to do. I treated it seriously. But _here _I was actually _enjoying _myself!_ Oh Yuffie, what have you come to?_

With that I snapped my eyes open, becoming sharper, colder, and filled with Drachia's flowing power. My fear forgotten, I widened my stance, ready to attack.

My side of the field was a winter wasteland. Kai's was a fiery desert. We needed no words, no gestures, nothing.

Crying out our determination, we clashed. The fusion of the opposite elements created sweating on one half of the stadium, and shivers on the other. Compressed air was being formed as the blizzard and fire consumed the stadium with its heat and cold. Something had to give. Straight after that I could only watch as the blast of the wind blew me onto the floor some meters away from the dish. I couldn't see anything. The mixture of steam and water cleared.

Scrambling to my feet, I saw both blades were still spinning. But barely. Fear nagged me.

"Drachia, hang in there!"

"Come on, Dranzer!"

I was going to fall first. The wind from the clash before though gave me some spin, ensuring two more long seconds of survival. We fell at the same time.

"This match is a draw! And I've never seen anything like it! Super hot and majorly cool, it just blew me away!" cried the commentator.

As I unconsciously tended to the issue of my loosening hair bun, the roar of the crowd then suddenly flooded through my eardrums again. The sudden noise confused me for a moment, having forgotten the crowd existed during the battle. They may have even gone silent willingly, but I will never know.

Looking gingerly around, I took in the cheering fans, the smiling faces, and their screams of approval. Tyson, Max and Kenny were one with the crowd, whooping out their praise. My eyes travelling amongst the swarm of people, I saw my uncle laughing and Ray smiling with crossed arms. He caught my eye though, and nodded at me. I nodded back automatically before looking down to the floor in front of me.

_A draw huh...?_

I smiled, and began to relax once more. Breathing out a sigh, I then laughed briefly as I tilted my head back to look to the ceiling, my hands limp by my side.

_Yeah, that was a good fight..._


	6. The Regionals part 6: Haste

_Chapter 6: Haste_

"Yuffie-chan that was awesome!" cried Tyson, suddenly next to me.

"ZWAH!" I jumped a foot away at his sudden appearance, shock on my face. I sighed in relief. Tyson sweat dropped. My eyebrow twitched.

"Tyson-kun, QUIT SCARING ME!" I yelled, leaning forward with my fists looking to the floor and eyebrows furrowed, thoroughly pissed off. Tyson's sweat drop grew larger but ignoring him now, I skidded down into the dish to pick up Drachia who had landed right next to Dranzer. As I picked up my blade though, a hand appeared and picked up Dranzer as well.

Looking up, I saw Kai was gazing thoughtfully down on his blade but then his eyes grew wide as he too looked up. Bad move. Our faces were literally inches away from each other. With a cry of surprise from both of us, I recoiled away and fell on my butt. Kai had recoiled too and pulled his face away with a disgusted look and watched me fall. It hurt.

"You freaking idiot; invading a girl's personal space like that! I should kick your ass back to the time where you first learnt manners!" I yelled, waving a fist at him, even more pissed off. This day, I observed, although starting reasonably well, was taking a turn for the worse right in front of me.

"Hmph. Then don't space out, girl," Kai replied with a glare and crossed arms, recovered. _The_ _hypocrite! _

Still, he seemed mighty pissed off too now though. Sure, I knew I would win, but I _didn't _particularly want to start an argument that would never end! Besides, this kind of situation meant it wouldn't be the kind of properly reasoned argument I like, rather a children's quarrel. I was not doing _that!_

So with no reply, I hopped back onto my feet and turned away from Jerk Face before finally regarding Drachia. Thanking him with a small smile, I put him away in my pocket along with my launcher. But no matter what I did, I couldn't get the battle and Kai out of my head. And that just pissed me off even more. But then I cursed as I remembered I haven't been a 'friendly competitor' yet, which basically meant I needed to show the crowd my good side.

Turning back to Kai with forced calmness I saw he had already forgotten about me and was putting away Dranzer with a pretty blank look. But he seemed rather, how to put it, satisfied? That'll do. But then he noticed me and his face became annoyed once more, no words need to be said. He wanted to know what I wanted. I was still annoyed myself, but I forced a grin and held out a hand. Kai blinked.

"W-Well Kai you sure do get stronger and I can barely keep up! I guess you are an awesome rival!" I said. I instantly cursed myself again for complimenting him.

Kai remained silent for a bit, averting my gaze slightly.

"You did good," he finally mumbled. _Huh? _

Blinking with wide surprised eyes, I really could only wonder what was going through that head of his. With my amazement turning to bemusement, I managed to pull out a true smile, and gestured to my hand.

Slowly, gradually it seemed, Kai seemed ready to shake my hand. His fingers twitched with movement and his hand rose slightly as his eyes altered between conflicting emotions, deciding whether he should really do it or not. But still, I waited patiently.

"YUFFIIIIIIE!"

Both our hands freezing in time where they were, Kai and I both looked to the direction of the voice. Depression sank to my bone marrow within me. Let me just iterate the meaning of a draw for a moment: it's not a win, but _nor _is it loss. My grandmother may never understand it, but I hope you do.

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" she shrieked. As she came nearer, I saw her expression and heard more words. She was screaming bloody murder now.

_I...think..._

"Kai, thanks for a great match, thanks really! Oh, and sorry I inconvenienced you with a draw but thanks again!" I cried frantically, grabbing his hand and shaking it up and down desperately. Although he let out a slight sound indicating surprise at my haste and sudden contact I couldn't let that deter me. Kai still unable to say anything, I quickly let go and almost put my feet forward in a run before spotting Tyson. I quickly bowed to him.

"O-Oh yes! Thanks for cheering me on Tyson-kun, and give my thanks to Max-kun and Kenny-kun too! As for my uncle, tell him I'll be back by the end of the final match at the latest. And as for Ray, tell him I hope he enjoyed the show! Okay, thanks very much see ya!"

Seriously behind schedule now, I was off running before you could say "What's her hurry?"

* * *

**~Kai's P.O.V.~**

Before I knew it, she was off running. Blinking once only, I watched her rush towards the most easily accessible exit out of the stadium as she was being chased by an old woman. Her grandmother I presumed. Not really looking at them though, my mind wandered a little, back to the battle I just fought, while also trying to not get distracted by the, the awkward moment that passed after it in the process.

It was good clean fight, and I knew it had made me at least marginally stronger than before. Yuffie would be stronger too now though I reminded myself. Yet as I looked down to Dranzer, I couldn't help but wonder: why did I continue to lose or draw to her...? It should only be _my _victory. Tyson as _well...! _He actually won against me! It shouldn't have happened!

Seeing my miniature reflection in the metal of my blade, I saw my expression was beginning to darken at these maddening thoughts. I cast the pointlessness of having such a look aside, and looked up once more with a blank face. Still, I could see Yuffie being chased. The logic behind how she drew with me continued to elude me as I looked at her run, but I smirked. In the meantime before she became and stayed the loser that she is, she was good competition. Tyson came first though.

"I SAW THAT, JERK! This is NOT funny!" Yuffie then suddenly cried. Apparently, she had looked back to gauge the distance between her and her grandmother, and caught me smirking.

Not at her.

Pissed off slightly at her childish tendency to make abrupt conclusions, I turned on my heels to walk swiftly away from her and her Bit-Beast. But during that match, even I couldn't deny that I had wondered slightly:

_Why were we fighting?_

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V~**

"_AAagh_!"

Hit with a boken once more on the head, I once more rubbed it. Well then, today that counted 1) Three cat claws to the face and six on various other parts, 2) Tripping on an inconveniently placed pebble causing me to graze both my knees, my hands and get a twisted ankle and 3), Ten times I've been whacked with a boken since then, leaving me to be internally bruised all over.

So basically, my Gran caught me.

Yes, even after all the pain of the day I had gone through so far, staying sat on my butt and rubbing my head was all I could do. But whenever I tried to get up my gran would always assume it was to leave and whack me down again, saying "You should have done this and that". Thus, as I waited with a vein and a bump visible on my forehead in those sunny market streets alight with life, I listened through lecture after lecture.

"Yuffie, you've still got a long way to go and you know that, but you've beaten Kai before so why in _hell's_ name did you draw?"

"Can't win 'em arl-!"

I was cut off by another whack to the side of my ribs, causing me to splutter out the last word as the wind was knocked out of me. Coughing, I bent my head to simultaneously hide and get rid of the water coming up in my eyes from the immediate aching and the sudden difficulty breathing. My hands had already abandoned my head to comfort my ribs.

My grandmother however, just snorted at my temporary coughing and look of pain.

"So now your _grammar_ needs more work than your blading? And here I thought you had learnt this bloody language three years ago! You've got to sync with your Bit-Beast and-"

"Find the weakness of the opponent by analyzing their moves, strategy and type of Bit-Beast, I kno-AGH!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!"

That's twelve whacks.

Despite everything, I found myself wondering how weird this must look to passersby. I guessed it could be anything along the lines of child abuse...but then maybe to other senior citizens it could just be (intense) training. Or maybe just a lecture, as my grandmother thought it was. Perhaps it even co-

"Hey, _you listening_?" my Gran yelled, and swiped another at me. This time I was ready. Pulling out a rolling dodge just in time, I looked up to my Gran from the ground with a triumphant smirk. That was until I noticed with a flash of light, a thin orange hair floating gently down to the ground in front of me, instantly making me sweat drop. No I can't put that joke here, I just can't.

My Gran just chuckled evilly at my horrified expression and tapped the boken on her shoulder as I panted.

"Least you can still pull out _some _strength in your state. Think you can get yourself back to the Dome now? You might get there in time for the end you know, and I heard they're gonna have a special announcement regarding you joining the team," she said, tapping continually.

"Oh right, the special announcement..." I mused. Then it struck me. "H-Hang on, wait a sec how do you know I'm join-"

"Of course I do Goldfish Guts; I have a right to know what you get up to!"

"H-Hey I'm not as forgetful as a goldfish, Grandmother..." I mumbled, feebly defending against her awesome might. Forget the forgetfulness of being a goldfish though; I wasn't one's guts! _Ewwwww...  
_  
"You are as long as you're my student, Brain Bits! So get your ass over to that dome!"

"Yes Grandmother!" I cried jumping to my feet and straightening my back, while simultaneously trying not to gag at the thought of being small pieces of flesh. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Leaning forward as she glared suspiciously at me, I kept my face as immovable as concrete. Pulling away from me, my gran sheathed her boken into her sash and crossed her arms, glaring down on me as if to pierce my defences. _Try me._

"In 10 minutes!" she stated. Oh she tried.

"EH? But it's on the other side of town-"

"NO EXCUSES GET MOVING!" she barked at me, whipping out her boken quicker than I could blink and whacking me on the butt this time as if I was a donkey to get me moving. Thirteen.  
_  
Thirteen __whacks? Oh come on, what next?_

But now that I was open to freedom as I hurled down the city streets, the first thing I noticed was that nearly everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the scene we were making. Blushing crimson, I turned my head round to my grandmother's perfectly normal coloured face as I sprinted forth.

"_Now _look, everyone is staring at us! And that hurt!"

"That's kinda the point cha know and ish not like ve care who finks vat!" she cried as she ran just behind me too. I bet her false teeth were coming out again judging from what could easily be described as an insult to this language.

"Hey and Grandmother, I also think that last sentence required both modern and olden day grammar and spell checker!"

"VHAT VUS VAT?"

_Oh, shit._ Screaming once more, I instantly tore my way through the streets, probably breaking any and all speed limits as I ran over boxes and in-between people. When you're running for _your _life, you just find you can run a bit faster. It's how it works.

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Hmm, okay I think you're wondering why I put that last scene in right? Well, it was funny (I think) but also I think it grasped my usual lifestyle. It all started when I got my Bit-Beast, Drachia you see. Yeah, my grandmother's training was the result of me getting a Bit-Beast, pretty annoying huh? Well the thing is, I got it in a pretty special way..._

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I find it funny how I don't really like Yuffie, and yet it works so I don't mind. Weird huh?


	7. The Regionals part 7: Past

_Chapter 7: Past_

Well first off, I guess I'll start by saying that I was born in Siberia. Seriously. My full name is Yuffie Volynski if you require proof of Russian heritage. Anyway, in Siberia I lived in a small village at the very north-west of it by the name of Kemetsk. Living there I had a pretty normal life as I lived with my parents and even if I was fighting to survive half the time, it was fun. Beyblading even got to us out there, and I lived through each frozen night just to do so. Even if I _did _know nothing of Bit-Beasts, a World Championship, or the existence of a certain grandmother.

But blading with my local friends as I cried out encouragement to my blue and mauve Beyblade…it was definition of fun. Remember though that I didn't have Drachia at this time, so my blade was made out of local alloys and metals put together by local blacksmiths. Not much could get out to us after all. So consequently the one with the most money had the best Beyblade. I wasn't from a rich family, just a family of the best (well only) blacksmiths around, and I couldn't help but feel a little proud of that.

"Yuffie! We need to go to the lake to finish connecting the well with the new pipe before it freezes over for the night, let's go!" my mother cried to me as I continued to play with my friends. Alerted to this, I giggled and waved.

"Okay, I'll be right there Mom!"

So yeah, because of my lucky lineage I was the best Beyblader back then in my little village, always having the latest of my parents' creations. Smirking from yet another victory then, I scooped up my Beyblade, related a little heart-to-heart thanks and encouragement to the loser, and ran to my mother. On this fateful day (ah, so poetic!), I was a mere child at the age of seven, still new to the many wonders of the world. My hair was a dark brown back then before I dyed it, and I wore it down too. Draping right down to my waist, I loved having it catch snow and being played with by the cold wind. My warm black eyes loved watching that happen too - snow to me just seemed so magical, not as boring as most people growing up with it would think.

So with my hair swishing behind me, I quickly caught up to my mother and I jumped into the husky driven sleigh that was brought to us by my father, and boasted about my recent win. They praised, I laughed, they told stories, I listened, they enjoyed themselves, and so did I. It may have been chilly and bitter, it may have been windy and gusty, but my family with my mum, dad and me, were warm to the core.

However, going through the last of the evergreen trees to the lake as the sun was beginning to set, everything changed. It had already frozen over. There was no way we would be able to dig through that thick ice to create the water pipe, but we still needed water before the night came. However, our only other water source wasn't the easiest place to get to. Snow falling once more, I had no time to look up and peacefully let it fall on my face.

"Quickly Yuffie, we need to go around the mountain before it gets dark,' my father said above the already quick wind. 'I sense that a blizzard will come tonight."

Nevertheless, we set off.

My many layers gave no defence against the wind constantly whipping my face, and I can still remember the chill air surrounded by an atmosphere of foreboding around the lake. Going around this mountain in order to reach a smaller lake would be no easy task, but it's protected from the wind over there, so it was less likely to have been frozen. But it was obviously more dangerous to get to, and rarely done so. And the weather wasn't helping as we climbed, the oncoming blizzard getting worse. Another hour and you wouldn't be able to see your hand in front of your face. Right now it was five feet in front of you but the wind was getting harsher, more relentless, more unforgiving, and the weight of water caskets on your back didn't make it any easier.

"YUFFIE LOOK OUT!"

It happened so quickly. No warning. It seemed almost unnatural. But it was real and I had to accept it.

An avalanche was coming.

"Dad! Mom!" I screamed, my tears frozen the moment they hit the air. We began running to higher ground, but it was coming fast. The nearest trees wouldn't stand a chance. The biggest one we made straight for, shoving our way through thigh deep snow at a desperate speed, the crunch of our feet nothing compared to the rumble of the millions of tons of frozen water already heading straight for us.

Fear. Dread. Helplessness.

All that was mixed within me at an accelerated pace that would put out any normal domestic kid right on the spot. Then suddenly, I felt myself being lifted, and I was thrown with strength, landing at the top of the tree. I feebly latched myself to the biggest branch, but I tried looking back down to earth as I recovered.

"NO! _Dad! Mom_!" I screamed, the avalanche now going over the places where my parents were. This tree had barely made it, but the cloud of snow was covering me. My body made sure I wasn't going to let go, but I wanted to let go and run to my parents. Such was a mind of a seven year old.

Minutes past.

But I continually screamed my parents' names over the roaring rumble of snow sliding down the mountain, right until my voice grew hoarse and it was painful to speak. I didn't stop. The wind still blew, the snow still fell, and the avalanche kept going, but I didn't stop.

I knew not how much time passed while I was on that tree; I couldn't tell the time from the blackened, blizzard-stricken sky. I may have fallen asleep at one point - I couldn't really tell. It was too overwhelming for a child like me. But I was eventually awake at one point, and it was finally over.

Not wasting a minute I jumped down to the pile of snow barely a meter down from me, before almost falling straight through it. Struggling upwards to breathe before progressing on all fours to prevent further fallings, I began searching relentlessly. Continuing to scream their names I searched, tearing apart any snow that seemed hopeful. I didn't even realize at the time that I could have caused another avalanche.

"_PLEASE, answer me_!"

My voice was desperate, losing hope, already knowing the result. I wailed for what seemed an age on my knees, but the blizzard that my father predicted was still coming as the rising speed of the wind and snow fall continued to remind me. But I didn't care; I just wanted to find my parents. So I continued to search endlessly.

"Uwagh!"

In my impatience to move on though I didn't test the next meter or so of ground, and fell right through the cascade of snow.

At first, I thought I was dead. I couldn't move an inch, feel anything or see anything – like an eternity of nothingness. I just felt so weightless. But then slowly my senses returned and I could feel a mound of snow on top of me, slowly crushing me. Immediately I panicked and tried calling for help, but something cold and wet entered my mouth, making me cough. It was snow. I had been buried alive.

In my frenzied fear and panic I immediately began furiously trying to move, my incredible will not to die driving me. Tears stung my eyes as I thought how I was beyond rescue, with nary a hope. I felt dizzy and weak, the blood roaring through my head. But I continued to struggle and in my desperation I managed to free my mouth, suddenly making me realize how little how I could breathe. My hand pushed through the remainder of the snow and unconsciously freed my neck. Not stopping, I kicked my legs again and again against the snow. Soon I could turn around in my little insulated snow cave, free. But not free from suffocation I thought, as my headache persisted.

I chipped away at the ceiling as I sat on my knees, clawing at the snow with my gloves. I began imagining strange things, my mind going blank as I worked. There was an illusion of a warm fire, hot food and a comfortable place to sleep with my parents by my side somewhere... But each time I would blink, my cold, miserable reality would crash down on me, and I would shiver with fear.

Over a length of time I could not measure, I kept whittling away at the frozen water. And suddenly, a big pile of snow soon gave way, falling around me.

A hand appeared. But I screamed.

It was a lifeless, frozen hand, with no warmth at all. It was flopping down in front of me like a zombie, disturbed and without rest. Slight crumbling sounded above me, and I knew that more was coming. I braced myself and shielded my head, but after a few moments nothing fell down. Peeking an eye open, I looked up.

I screamed, fear gripping me. A painful throb stuck in my throat, stabbing me. My cheeks burned with blistering tears, the air I was breathing becoming hot with madness. Empty black eyes bored a hole right through me, on his face a hideous burn scar leaving half an eyelid charred. Wild, fluttering panic made my body shake with terror. My scream had dried my mouth.

_Get away. _

My body didn't move. Couldn't move. Wouldn't move.

_Get away!_

My fingers clawed at the floor, unable to think, feel, react. Frozen. Every fibre of me was screaming to get away. But I couldn't look away. He was dead. _Dead. _

I screamed again. A jagged tear of pain flooded through my chest, no oxygen left. The ice beneath my fingers crumbled with my sudden frenzy of movement, and I fell backwards. I hit the wall as more ice fell away, and under my weight I fell through the snow again, landing on something hard.

I paid no attention to my pain, my entire body suddenly alive with movement. Breathing short, rapid breaths, my eyes darted around my body, looking for anything. Anything and nothing. Just blackness. No light anywhere except for the light where I came from. My breathing slowed as my eyes adjusted.

Skeletons. Broken bones and toothy smiles. Leaning peacefully against the wall.

Wailing, I scrambled to my feet and sprinted. I didn't care where. I didn't even notice I was in cave until I was far, far away.

But a dead end was reached, barren and impenetrable.

I cried.

A simple 7 year old, lost in the mountains. Hungry, cold and alone I sat down and cried. Hot, thick tears rushed down my cheeks as I hugged my knees, burying my face in my thighs. Leaning back I felt something hard and cold hit me and I whirled around. A wall. Just a wall...

Collapsing with relief against it, all the fatigue I gained from the day slammed down on me. I shivered as my eyelids felt heavy, still moist with tears.

_"No…I can't…fall asleep…I'm too cold…"_ I thought, biting my lip as I hoped to stay awake through the pain. But when I was awake my thoughts kept shifting to my near death, that dead man, those skeletons, and my parents' fate. Every time the images pressed themselves into my skull I would grasp my head and tear at my hair, and the water from my eyes would never stop falling.

_Mom...Dad... _I sobbed harder, the tears continuing to fall down, down into my hair hanging round my shoulders. My eyes were bulging in fright.

"Someone…_h-help me…" _I choked.

_Вы__ребенка,__вы__жалкие__ребенка__._

My eyes wider than saucers, I furiously wiped my tears and darted my head around for the source of the voice.

"W-Who's there?" I called out uncertainly to the darkness, whimpering slightly. I heard nothing, but I darted my eyes fearfully around. Eyes appeared everywhere, appearing in the corner of my vision. Yet there was nothing when I looked there.

But I knew I didn't imagine that voice. Those words that voice had said, they echoed in my mind and I clutched my head. 'You child, you pathetic child,' my mind repeated again and again. Images of the dead man whispered them, his eyes appearing everywhere. Laughing.

But then a dart of my shadow on the opposite wall caught my eye from a sudden flash of light. I jumped at the glow, panting. And it just as quickly faded back to the familiar darkness from before. My heart sank suddenly. But the flash of light reappeared and my shadow cast itself over the wall again. I gulped. The light was coming from behind me.

Slowly looking around, I stared wide eyed at the rock behind me as I leaned in closer on my hands and knees, still shaking uncertainly. But it wasn't a rock, it was a _mural. _There were various pictures and writing depicting a sort of bird descending from dark clouds in the sky to a desolate frozen desert.

It looked just like my home country, Russia.

I breathed out a gasp, leaning in closer as I got absorbed with curiosity. The source of light was even stranger, since the engravings on the rock themselves were glowing on and off, as if they had light bulbs hiding behind them. But when I placed my gloved hand on it, the light stayed. You couldn't deny it was a weird wall. Blinking and adjusting to the light, I gazed at the wall and it's pictures and without realizing it, I began reading the story.

It started with a picture of a bird that was covered in what looked like flames, and it was warming the landscape of Russia. Time passed, but then another bird came on from the heavens, which looked like an embodiment of ice as snow fell around it. From a territorial dispute because the ice bird seemed to have the land originally, they fought over control. But they always drew in their battles, so the landscape never changed. But then occasionally one would beat the other, and the warmth or frost would engulf the land in equal strength, giving life and food to the people on the earth.

"Resulting in seasons...!" I realised with a gasp. Jerking my head to the next picture, my eyes widened. The fire bird was leaving, but it left the Sun in its place to keep the seasons, and so the ice bird continued to reign like before, resulting in Russia.

_Why did the fire bird leave...? _I thought sadly. _So it was its fault we never have a hot summer! Ohhh!_

The ice bird also shared my frustration in the departure of the fire bird for some reason too. It really was an odd bird. But I noticed that in its expression in the picture where the fire bird was leaving, it looked really sad.

_Why is it sad_? I brushed my fingers over the picture for a moment on the ice bird, as if it could tell me why. In the next picture though, the ice bird grew stronger as it grew angry, and blizzards began to form. It wanted to fight the fire bird again, and the people began to resent the ice bird for bringing the continually terrible weather.

Rejected and alone, the ice bird then abused its power and brought all year winter to the land. The people inhabiting it used beasts of their own to calm the ice bird and then in order to get the warm weather back, the ice bird brought back the fire bird with the peoples' help.

But then, they surprisingly all left the country together, in order to bring equality of weather to everywhere in the world as a team...

"What a cool story..." I mumbled as I finished reading. They were still weird birds though.

Looking to the oddest one, the ice bird though, I still wondered. What kind of emotions did it have back then? Did it still exist? But most of all, why hadn't I heard of this story? Folktales were told practically every night by the fire, everything from urban legends to local myths to well-known achievements of long ago. Brushing my fingers over it, even though they were covered with a thick glove, it still made me feel somehow connected to it. I looked above the mural, and I saw there was something written above them.

"Название ледяной птицы."

"The name..." My finger traced over the letters as I read them. "...of the ice bird." Looking to the right of this text I saw the name. But then I stumbled and my mouth let out a totally confused noise. It was written in the Latin alphabet. For a remote village in Siberia, it sure seemed to have its fair share of European languages for some reason. So after snorting my displeasure, I moved straight on to the more well known language.

"Название Жар-птица."

"The name of the fire bird," I murmured. Looking to the right of it, I half expected more gibberish but this time, something had rubbed it out from history. _Pfft, helpful._

Yet, I sighed. This was getting me nowhere, but if only I found my parents, they would know what to do. My sigh however was soon replaced by a yawn.

_No! I can't sleep. I'm still too cold... _I desperately continued to fight my urge to sleep, biting my lip again. Shaking my head to energize myself, I pushed myself onto my feet to do a couple rounds of the cave. But just when I began to walk away the mural's engravings started flashing again with their light. It was as if they were almost panicking about me leaving. Startled at this revelation I once more walked towards that story and the closer I got, the more the glow softened. Smiling a little, I put my hand on the fire bird.

"You weird wall," I muttered. As I stroked the fire bird I observed how it lived up to its name, since it sure was warm. The whole wall was warm…

Suddenly, the screech of an eagle's cry flooded my ears and while I clamped my ears against it, the light from the wall blinded me.

* * *

Blinking furiously, I opened my eyes to adjust faster and I lowered my hands. Darting my head around everywhere, I just couldn't fathom it. _Why am I outside again_?

Even stranger was that the weather was clear, without conflict, and the Sun was shining without a single cloud to block it. Looking around more slowly though, my eye caught the sparkle of reflected water. The lake in all its glory in the summer was glittering magically, not even frozen in the slightest.

Not wanting to care about the logic, I just giggled with happiness and began running to that pristine lake, my feet crunching their way through the snow. But then I suddenly stopped as without warning, a blizzard came out of nowhere as I heard a flapping of wings. Shielding my face from the wind, I squinted through the snow to trek onward, desperate to see the water before froze over. Before I could take another step though, a great majestic creature suddenly came down in front of me.

Mainly an icy blue in colour, it had lighter plumage on its chest and a darker head crest with two long, swerving tails. With a jolt, I realized it as a bird, the ice bird I saw just minutes ago on the wall.

"Are you the one?"

I instantly fell on the snow out of shock. _T-The freaking bird just spoke!_

"Are you the one to wield my power to rescue the fire bird once more?" the bird asked more specifically, its beak moving in sync with its voice. His words shook my being, his voice echoed through me. It really was something magnificent. They were spoken with a smooth confidence, but with a crack, like a flowing stream with only a single rock in its way of the ocean. It was a young voice but still with the edge of wisdom and knowledge, and yet distinctively male. To this day I've never heard anything quite like it.

"W-Who are you?" my younger self stammered to reply, although to me the blizzard probably made him unable to hear me. But his eyes flashed as if he heard every word and the bird raised his wings, letting out a cry from the depths of his throat, instantly halting the blizzard to a standstill. Letting out a sound of awe, I hastily got to my feet in order to get a better look of what was in front of me.

He was beautiful. His wings were made of ice, the delicately formed feathers sharpened at the ends with perfect angles, tinted with a shade of wisteria. The talons were also made of ice, but also flawlessly shaped as they looked ready to kill right on the spot. Despite being at least ten times bigger than me, everything about him was just purely the embodiment of ice, water and winter, perfectly capturing its delicate but harsh nature.

"My name is _" the bird replied calmly. Instantly the name threw me into a state of confusion.

"Dru…Drow…" I attempted to say. The bird raised a cold eyebrow.

"How do you spell it? In Russian," I added as he opened his beak. He let out a sigh of annoyance, indicating the conversation wasn'texactly going as he expected. Nevertheless, he engraved into the snow with his talons. I stared at it for a moment. _That couldn't be the name on the wall, could it?_

_"_Yes, it is," the bird muttered with an exasperated sigh. Another electric jolt passed through me.

_Can he read minds or something? But if this name is the one of the wall then..._

Gingerly I looked up to the ice bird's face again, gulping slightly while trying to remain calm.

"So y-you're the ice bird huh, D-Dra..ka..." I continually fumbled over the tongue twister it was to say the word, making funny noises with my mouth as I did. "Drakeg...? No, it's Drac...kuug...acht...urgh, _Drac-"_

"It's _Drachia_," the bird finished impatiently. "Dra-ki-a!" I sweat dropped but I just gave him a sceptical look with my bottom lip sticking out. It was as if I was directly saying "You call that name _Russian?"_

A slightly awkward silence seemed to pass by then, my thoughts becoming increasingly more childish. Drachia then cleared his throat loudly.

"Well then now that's done with, what is _your _name, child?"' he asked, folding his wings and nestling down to inspect me more closely. The sudden movement caught me off-guard, and I was struck with awe again as I realised one again that this was a deity from long ago so I didn't answer for a moment. But then I recalled my manners and sat down cross-legged.

"M-My name is Yuffie. Yuffie Volynski..." I mumbled.

"Is it now...?"

"Y-Yes!"

"What a strange name. Are you really Russian?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"O-Of course I am! My mother's side is Japanese so they derived my name from Yeva to make it sound more exotic!" I exclaimed, my black eyes alight with pride. Drachia blinked a cold blue eye back. "At least, so I'm told..." I mumbled, looking to the side as the atmosphere suddenly became awkward again.

The bird made no response; instead he seemed to think for a moment as those eyes that seemed like chips of ice gazed over me. Bending his head suddenly he came closer, and then just as abruptly began inspecting me from every angle. I sweat dropped slightly, feeling more than slightly unnerved as I watched this big icy bird was check me out. Hang on that just sounded wrong.

He then tapped his beak lightly on my side, where a pocket was.

"What is in there?"

Putting my hand obediently in it I found my Beyblade, pretty much identically colored as the beast in front of me. Bringing it out, I showed it in silence.

"Ah, a Beyblade, right? That decides it. You are the one."

I blinked three times in that next second, confused and as lost as a snowflake in a blizzard.

"Um, excuse me but the one for what?" I asked, managing to stay polite.

"You're not very bright are you, did you read that mural or not?"

I gave him a slightly annoyed look. "Of course I did."

"Then what's so confusing?"

The vein popped out. Jumping up onto my feet, I declared my ignorance.

"Everything!"

The bird seemed slightly taken aback at this but I didn't waste any time explaining.

"Look whatever-your-name-is, in one night a lot has happened to me! The lake we were supposed to create a water pipe to was frozen over, my parents have disappeared, and I've met a huge, blue chicken that looks like something I just saw on a wall! Anyone would be confused with the little explanation you just gave!"

Drachia instantly ruffled his wings and brought himself up to his full height before rawking right down on me, the force of the snowstorm out his beak knocking me down onto the floor.

"Don't insult me! I know about as little as you do about this! All I know is that the fire bird is in need of help to return to the place he needs to, and that I need a human's help with the possession of a Beyblade to do so!"

With that he snorted his distaste of the situation and ruffled his wings impatiently. Glaring his unfeeling frosty eyes down on me, he awaited my reply.

"_Well_? Answer me!"

It looked like he didn't care how I was currently covered snow from his outburst. After fighting my way out of that giant snow pile, I brushed all the snow off me casually as I began thinking of an answer that wasn't too insulting. I didn't want to get buried again.

"Come on, девочка!"*

With no effort, I scooped up some snow, pressed it together and threw it straight up into Drachia's big mouth. That was last straw.

"SHUT UP CHICKEN!" I screamed as Drachia choked a little, tears running down my face. "Just why do I _have _to help _you? _I'm just a little girl in this world, what the hell can I do to help? Хорошо?"**

Spitting out whatever snow there was left on his tongue, Drachia almost seemed frustrated enough to attack me.

"You can help with _everything_, as you just said! Do you _want _the world to be at extreme conditions for the rest of time?"

I stopped right there, as the words processed.

"W-Wait, if I don't help you there will be no seasons?" I asked frantically.

"You _finally _catch on!" Drachia spat with annoyance. "Believe it or not, ever since the fire bird and I started battling, the world adapted to it! So now separate from each other, soon the world and the life that it carries can't exist!'

My eyes became bigger than planets themselves as I heard it. Here, I was being chosen as the one to basically save the world! _I can't do this!_

Drachia however, evidently saw my doubt. Or read my mind. Actually it had to be the former, since no ice birds could read minds. Well at least I hoped not.

"The fire bird and I have been separate for nearly a year now. We both reside at a shrine you see, peacefully controlling the world's weather," he explained with closed eyes. I listened with more respect this time, actually getting absorbed into his story. "But one day someone came by and tried to steal us both from the Bits that we were in. I by chance escaped theft through a friend's help, but the fire bird wasn't so lucky.

I let out a sound of understanding and nodded for him to continue.

"It's since that point that I have been unable to remember anything about the fire bird, the only information given to me being that mural. I imagine it being the same for it as well though," he finished. I pouted. _Well that's helps. Hang on; am I even considering helping him?_ I bent my head as I began debating internally.

A few minutes later, I looked up from my swirling thoughts.

"You're really cold you know."

The bird snorted again, instantly making a lump of ice out of his breath, dropping straight onto the ground with a thump barely a few feet away from me. I sweat dropped slightly.

"You accept then?" asked Drachia.

I looked up to him for a moment. His tone was lecturing, but he seemed to be smiling. I bent my head as I sighed.

"Sure."

Instantly Drachia stood up and brought himself up to his full height again with his wings spread wide. I recoiled again at the sudden movement, but Drachia then gave a soul-piercing screech to the sky, filling the air with his announcement. The emotion within it paralyzed me, my eyes suddenly fixated onto Drachia's beauty. Engrossed, all I could see was the various shades of blue, periwinkle and lavender that reflected off his iced wings. I could see nothing else, hear nothing else, and do nothing else. Only when Drachia told me afterwards did I know that right then I was absorbing his power, which turned my eyes blue.

* * *

"ZWAH!" I yelled as I instantly shot up, breathing heavily as if recovering from a nightmare. As if my sudden cry alerted the planet to my re-arrival, loud crashes, a yell, a sound of pain and several cries of my name were sounded.

"Yuffie!"

Looking slowly around as I moved my head left and right, I tried to grasp what was going on and where I was. After a few seconds though I had concluded that I was inside, but lying on a bed in a house and next to me were all my neighbours. I was home.

Looking around more closely though, I noticed that my family was nowhere to be seen. I returned my gaze to my hands and my worry for them multiplied. They had to be alive I convinced myself, despite the astronomical odds of them not surviving. Even so I felt the tears well up. I probably wouldn't even be allowed to even say goodbye to them if I was going to save the world.

Ignoring the inquiries of my health and strange eye colour sent my way and everything to do with that, I sobbed into my hands, but something cold and hard hit my face and I pulled my hand back. It was Beyblade, looking just as it always had. But then my eyes widened. There was no mistake. In the middle on the Bit piece, an image of Drachia was imbedded into it.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

(*means girl, pronounced roughly like zee-vich-ka)

(**means well, pronounced roughly like ka-ra-shaw. Sorry my Russian is so gratuitous).

And the past is all done in this chapter! Well...pretty much all of it I think...nah; I can't really bore you with anything else. All of the above are necessary plot points though, so I hope that doesn't classify it as a completely mary sue-ish background. I thought those kinds of backgrounds were just there for sympathy really...although I guess I have that too. But I just wanted to focus on Drachia really...ANYWAY! Back to the Bladebreakers next chapter! So please review!


	8. The Regionals part 8: Manipulation

_Chapter 8: Manipulation_

Well...yeah, that's the story. Throughout the time I took to recover, the rest of the villagers spent every waking hour looking for my parents. However, they were never found, and it was concluded that they probably wouldn't be until the ice melted the next year. So by that time they would be dead. My heart ached with remorse and regret at this news, blaming myself. I didn't talk to anyone through my pain, but my thoughts weren't private anymore. Drachia constantly belittled me, saying my parents weren't what I was supposed to focus on right now. Back then it seemed pretty heartless, but it was the only way he knew for cheering me up. But eventually I gave in to his demands.

So I left my home village for Moscow a few weeks later, because I had relatives and friends there from when we went to sell wares. It was the only place I could think of to start looking, as Drachia couldn't be bothered to try remembering anything. In that city, I managed to get this theory: that comparing the firebird with Drachia, it might be in a Beyblade too. So whoever owned it and controlled its power must be strong. But to find strong Beybladers, I had to enter tournaments and travel around in order to find it, and I had to be strong in the first place. And that's where my grandmother came in.

Yup, so after gathering information on her in Moscow, I moved to Japan to get stronger under my grandmother. I told her my story and after she displayed the power of her Bit-Beast to be similar to mine, I stayed. Yet, the moment I told her she seemed obsessed with me getting stronger all of a sudden, where before she was almost unenthusiastic. Speaking the local language was just part of the training. Without her sudden obsession, I probably would have been a foreign shut-in the rest of my life.

But I _did _get stronger.

Shortly after I could speak said language, I met Mr. Dickinson and quickly learnt his quirks and through him, Kai. Yes, Kai. And I _know _you're all thinking, "Hey his Dranzer _has_ to be the fire bird right?" I thought that too. But after three years of getting to know him, nothing he said or did had ever hinted that he might know anything about the legend. I did ask him once where he got Dranzer, but he coldly shrugged off the question. That's the thing really. His cold attitude to everyone was an invisible wall which protected the information I needed. But when I first beat him in a Beyblade match that kinda settled out relationship: eternal rivals. Which sort of helped with me getting to know him, but on the other hand, it didn't help in the _slightest.__  
_

So here we are. Oh, the family matters? Er...erm, I think I'll explain that later.

* * *

Back in the Seaside Dome once more, I eagerly and gracefully jumped on the backs of the seats towards my own between Ray and my uncle. Beyblading skills weren't the only thing my grandmother taught me that's for sure, as acrobatics were also on the to-do list. Let me just say this though: the hours of hell I went through to get this ability were NOT worth it. Seriously.

"What did I miss?" I cried as I landed my butt straight on the seat from above. Neither Ray nor my uncle was surprised at the nature of my arrival, but Ray was surprised at the state I arrived in.

"Whoa Yuffie, what the hell happened to you?" he cried, gesturing to my recent injuries from thirteen boken whacks.

"What? Oh, this?" I muttered innocently, gingerly pulling back a sleeve a little to show the purple.

"Yes, that!"

"This is nothing Ray; I get it all the time. You just get used to it." I shrugged it off. Ray blinked at me as if I was insane. I cleared my throat.

"Well, can you tell me what's happened so far, Ray?" I asked, clumsily changing the subject.

Although he was clearly annoyed at my easy going attitude to severe injuries, he simply sighed and told me that both Kai and Tyson were tied at one a piece.

"But right now, I wonder whether Tyson can still battle anymore..." he muttered. Looking over too, I saw Tyson on his knees and he did seem pretty shaken up. Well, the only person I know to have beaten Kai so far in his life is me, and that wasn't likely to change. So I wasn't exactly expecting Tyson to win. No matter who won though, they would both be my teammates in this new team, and we would be travelling together for a while...

But then Tyson pushed himself to his feet, declaring his will not to give up in order to lift his spirit. I gave him a sceptical look as I crossed my arms, my cynicism making me think that that was just too cliché to work.

But looking at Tyson's expression made me think differently. _He's so focused... What is it that makes him try so hard?_ Looking over to Kai as well, I saw his eyes were burning with equal emotion. I could feel how much they wanted to win.

"I think both those boys deserve to win," said my uncle. I looked to him curiously, wondering at such idealism. There had to be a winner and a loser in every match. Ray then said my thoughts out loud to which I silently thanked him for being the voice of reason. Strangely, my uncle just smiled. As if saying, "Well let's just wait and see then." I gave him a curious look at that.

Either way, their battle began with both sides wasting no time in calling out their Bit-Beasts. Colliding with each other at their maximum power created the brightest light I had ever seen in a stadium, and for a few moments the Beyblades couldn't be seen. Reappearing above the players' heads and falling back down to the dish, the match was suddenly decided. Dragoon had managed to stay inside the dish, but Dranzer had fallen off the lip and out of it.

For a moment I couldn't believe it_. Kai lost?_ _To someone other than me? _

Drawn to Tyson out of rabid curiosity once again, I jumped over the barrier and ran over to the cage, waiting patiently for it to come down. The moment I could vault onto the top I did, and with that I jumped a second time, landing squarely between the boys. Recovering from my jump, I smiled at them both.

"You sure know how to please a crowd, you two!" I greeted. Tyson immediately gasped, and pointed a shaky finger at me. I looked behind me, but seeing there wasn't anyone, I idiotically pointed at myself.

"You want something Granger-kun?" I asked, although I could guess what.

"Y-You need a doctor quick! What the hell _happened, _Yuffie-chan? You look awful! And how the hell did you jump from above like that?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, looking to the side.

"I'm fine, alright? I don't need a doctor. And acrobats shouldn't be that amazing," I muttered irritably. Looking over to Kai though, I saw him surprisingly looking to me, his expression a mixture of shock and wonder. What was puzzling to me though, was that because he _knew _about my acrobats, why was he so surprised?

"Did you get those injuries..." he began, looking slightly uneasy at the fact he was swallowing his pride to ask me a question. "...because we drew?"

I wondered on his intentions with those words, and my cautiousness working against me. I simply thought that he was being a jerk, happy to make me injured even if I drew with him. I then put my hands behind my head to tighten my bun.

"None of your business," I said coldly, glaring at Kai. Internally though, I wondered why he kept looking at me with such an unreadable look, as if he _cared_. I decided though that Kai was drinking up his "victory" and just applying insult to injury by staring at my failures to protect myself.

Yet no matter what I thought, Kai didn't avert his gaze until my uncle and Ray came over and began talking. It was then that Kai commented that he was now unneeded. My cue to laugh, in unison with uncle.

"You've got to be kidding Kai, we're gonna need you as our team captain you know!" I said cheerily.

"A what?"

With a heard flick on the breakers, a blaring spotlight then suddenly showed down on Tyson and Kai.

"Give it up for the two best Beybladers in the country everybody, Tyson and Kai!" cried the commentator, with the audience doing as they were told. Technically however Kai and I were tied for second since I drew with him, so it should be the _three _best Beybladers. Yeah yeah, even though it _was _only an observational match.

"Now though, it's time to unveil our representing team in the world championships! Going along with Tyson and Kai are semi-finalists Max and Ray, as well as our host's grand-niece, Yuffie!"

At this news the boys were dumbstruck, and even Kai was still staring up at the ceiling. He was showing genuine surprise! _Damn, I wish I brought a camera._

So laughing at the hilarity of it, I let Kai insult me for laughing. Rudely I might add.

"If you saw _your _faces, you might laugh too! But surely the best comedy here is the fact that we are all going to be part of a team, which could really go all the way? Oh, the irony!" I dramatically put a hand on my heart as if the sombre tune of this sad, tragic, story had pulled at my heartstrings.

Ray and my uncle chuckled lightly at my words, and Tyson whooped at the prospect of being on a team. Kai meanwhile just crossed his arms and turned away. Sometimes I wonder whether that guy could laugh at all.

"Man, this is awesome!" cried Tyson, bounding next to me and making me jump. "Hey Yuffie-chan, how about we call ourselves the Bladebreakers then?"

"That does have a ring to it!" said Ray, and without even a team agreement, it was decided. Ah well, my suggestion of "Revolvement" probably wouldn't be liked anyway.

"Cool! Put her there!" said Tyson, holding up his hand, prompting Ray to grasp it. I just smiled a little.

"Hey!" some new voices added, coming onto this memorable scene. Turning around, I saw that Max and Kenny were running up to us. But they just as easily halted to a stop once they saw me.

"Y-Yuffie-san what-" began Kenny.

"I'm fine,_ really_! It's just a few scratches!" I said exasperatedly, sighing once more. My irritation noted, an awkward pause followed. Max broke it.

"But isn't this the best Yuffie-san, we get to go round the world!" he said excitedly, smartly changing the subject. I blinked at this new information. But it did make sense, since we were going to enter national tournaments. I soon realized what this meant.

_No cat, no grandmother, and what I want from the Beyblade store!_ my thoughts finished, my fists clenched in complete victory. _Oh, it's good to be alive!_

"Yup, it's the absolute best, Max-kun!" I heartily agreed, my happiness knowing no bounds. With this joyful revelation, I turned to Kai.

"Come on Captain! Let's do our best alright?" I grinned. Instantly Kai gave me widened eyes and a slightly agape mouth as if he had just been slapped.

"Cap...tain...?" he repeated disbelievingly. (W-Whoa, he liked the name?) I nodded slowly to confirm my words. He would be the Captain after all, and a rather good one despite everything so I had every right to call him that. Well, when I was in a good mood that is.

Quickly and somewhat awkwardly, Kai crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'd rather work _alone_."

Kai was such a killjoy back then. My uncle stepped forward.

"But Kai-kun, you have other responsibilities as well you know!" he commented, waiting for the chance to pressurize Kai into going.

"Like?' Kai prompted, inadvertently falling into a trap.

"Like accepting your talent as a world class Beyblader instead of rejecting it-"

"-and training these guys who look to you as a leader instead of shutting out everybody like blinds on a sunny day!" I finished with hands on hips, smile on face. I had felt a peculiar kind of satisfaction messing with his head.

Kai simply cast his eyes over to me, unfeeling.

"Why are _you _even going? You don't need training."

_Ah hah, a chance to exploit!_ With a sly grin, I put a gloved hand against my chin, resting my elbow slightly against my other hand, completing a pose of superiority.

"I thank you Captain, for complimenting my skill like that. I feel so special," I gloated sarcastically, enjoying this immensely. Kai I saw immediately looked pissed off, justifiably so. "But alas, that is also an insult."

I ended the act right there and pointed to my most notable injury, a throbbing, stinging graze taking up all the space on my left cheekbone.

"After all, it looks like I still _need _training, doesn't it?" I rhetorically asked. He said nothing, although I saw notable irritableness. Knowing Kai, he wasn't annoyed at my address or tone of voice, but rather at the fact that I'm arguing about going. That just infuriated me even more.

"I _am _going Captain, whether you like it or not. So you better _be _a Captain, alright?" I stated, leaving no room for argument. With those words I had essentially just taken a more direct approach to what my uncle would have done, but I cast the notion aside.

Kai however, instead of turning around and walking coldly away in defeat like I expected him to, just twitched slightly the moment the new name I've given him was spoken.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said. Here I wondered. Did that 'Captain' thing really have that much of an effect on him? If it did, that would be really vain of him. And people call _me _advantageous...

"Right on, looks like we'll be teammates Kai!" bounded in Tyson without a second's warning, making me jump again. "Put her there!' he cried, holding up his hand. _Way to spoil the mood..._

This time however, Kai _did _turn away.

"I may lead this team now, but we're not going to be the best of chums because of it. I'm just here to lead this team to victory in the World Championship, that's all."

And he began walking away. I didn't press him to stay. Kai will be Kai, and there wasn't much out there that can change someone's entire personality.

"Well, see you then Captain. When's training?" I called after him.

"First thing tomorrow. You better be ready."

"Of course I'll be ready to kick your ass," I muttered matter-of-factly. Kai said nothing, and simply walked on. I shook my head lightly with sarcastic disbelief, a lofty smile on my face. _He knows he can't win against me, he knows it!_

* * *

"You will win you know Yuffie. Failure is _not _an option."

"I know, Voltaire-sama. I will not fail."

"Your grandmother I presume, will help you?"

"She will gather background information for me, and I will continue to Beyblade."

"Good. Help to make your teammates strong as well. You need to ripen the fruit before you pick it you know."

"I will Voltaire-sama. Thank you."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

This may be a KaixYuffie story, but it's more on the friendship side, rather than romance. This is Beyblade after all. Just saying.


	9. China part 1: Complaints

_Chapter 9: Complaints_

It was 8:28am.

Stretching slightly, I leaned back against the warming plastic of the seats at the airport lobby, bored out of my mind. It was my own fault. But maybe I should have at least brought a book or something. If only to stop myself from having this inactive state of mind since I had no one to talk to because the rest of the Bladebreakers wanted to be _on time _instead of _early. _Coming here three hours early though was definitely a mistake, even if I didn't really have a choice because of a cat and a grandmother altering my circumstances slightly. But I was now booooo-red.

Looking around at the other people at the airport though was like suddenly going from black to white on a canvas. _They _sure didn't seem in the slightest bit bored, as they were either excited about going somewhere foreign, or angry at delayed flights. I was neither, mainly because all excitement about going to foreign places was destroyed the moment I set foot in Japan. It made me appreciate Russia a lot more that's for sure, especially when I was hit by nearly every symptom of jet lag. As well as that I was also hit by the effects of not acclimatizing properly. I guess you could say it was why I wore winter clothes all the time, but then again it may just be because I liked wearing them.

Yawning widely, I looked at the giant clock hanging over the info desk.

"8:30am..." I muttered, cursing it the bizillionth time for going slowly. Resuming my stare down with the ceiling, I thought about what I could do for a couple of hours. Many things popped into my head, like reading a magazine, try thinking of a few new Beyblading strategies, and even checking out how outrageously expensive the food is around here.

"No thanks..." I sighed to myself.

"No what?" suddenly said an annoyed voice behind me. An electric shock spiralled up my spine as I let out a small squeal between my teeth. My hands shot to grip the seat.

The guy behind me let out a 'tch' of disapproval. My fear instantly dissipated. I knew that 'tch'. Breathing out an exasperated sigh, my expression turned hard before I looked behind my shoulder, letting go of the seat.

Kai had his arms crossed and his usual stone face set in place as he looked to me. Just as I had predicted. I glared at him. Being frightened was NOT something I appreciated.

"If you want to leave the team, you're very welcome to," Kai continued, staring right back. I gave him a pissed off look at this. That morning sure was a lovely one isn't it?

"Oh, good morning Captain! Why are you so early?" I asked cheerily in sarcasm mode, ignoring his previous comment. Mornings were never meant to be conflicting hours. They should be to meditate on the day to come, and to eat breakfast. Kai was unmoved.

"Felt like it. Anyone else here?"

"Nope!"

"Hmph."

Without another word, he settled himself down a couple of seats away from me, evidently thinking things that were _far _too important to be voiced. _The 'I'm too cool to talk' disease strikes yet again..._

Distracting myself before I got annoyed, I pulled Drachia out of my pocket. "It's pretty awesome we're not being hit every other minute isn't it Drachia?" I said.

**Well of course. But even if we aren't facing people with Ray's calibre all the time, don't slack off.**

"Don't worry; we'll get stronger along the way! Gran's role will be filled!"

Ah yes, my fight with Ray. That had _definitely _made me stronger. It was a three round, two wins takes it match. I lost the first, Ray lost the second, and then I narrowly, and I mean_ narrowly_, lost the last one.

That means my score with Ray stood at one win and two losses to me. I sighed and my head sank. If that was a tournament match I would have lost. I planned to fight Tyson and Max in a bit of friendly competition sometime in the future as well, but that would have to be for a time when I was in a better mood. But for now, I was still bored.

Leaning back on the chair again, I enviously eyed all the children who got those comfy leather seats and got absorbed by my thoughts once more. But by the end of the two and a half hours, I had done all I had suggested to myself in my head, _slightly _against my will.

* * *

"Man, where _is _he?" I muttered impatiently, tapping my foot as I kept clenching and re-clenching my fist in an effort to burn off steam.

Tyson was late, to put it simply, and I was burning with anxiety. Just how could anyone in hell miss an 11:00am plane? Even if he gave it, I wouldn't take the fact that he was at a funeral as an excuse because if he doesn't show up, I would be organizing _his_!

Flexing my fist again, I glanced apprehensively at the clock on board the plane, cursing in Russian. According to that clock, there were precisely 47, no; 46 seconds left till take off. _Tyson-kun...!_

"Whoa...Too close!"

WHACK. Using a fist that was ready to go, I made Tyson hit the deck of the plane the moment he stepped on it. I just knew it was him.

"'_Don't_ and I say DON'T be late again, you hear me? You almost gave me a heart attack like that!" I yelled at the swelling on Tyson's head that almost blocked my view of him. Sitting up, Tyson rubbed at his wound while he sat up and almost instantly cowered under my towering figure. Although I was marginally shorter than him.

"Hey, Yuffie-chan it's cool. I made it, didn't I?" he moaned

"_This _time maybe but your opponents sure won't wait as leniently as this plane did!"

My uncle then cleared his throat to get our attention. "Settle down now, what matters is that Tyson-kun managed to make it in time," he said, forever being the peacemaker. I was about to argue back, but someone unexpected did it for me.

"The girl's right for once Mr. Dickinson, Tyson needs to be more serious," said Kai. I sagely nodded as I crossed my arms, agreeing with Kai completely.

"Absolutely right Ca-" I stopped short. Slowly, the vein on my head became more projected over two or three seconds. I kept my back to Kai. "Kai..._I have a name."_

No audible response. I whipped around, unable to hold it back.

"It's Yuffie Volynski! _Okay?" _I fumed as I flexed the fist I didn't use on Tyson. Kai raised an eyebrow at the fist I was exercising but then he simply closed his eyes and ignored me. ..._The jerk!_

"Hey Yuffie-chan, what nationality are you with that surname? Sure I noticed the accent and all but..." Tyson then piped in innocently. I let out a loud 'tch' and rolled my eyes. But then I sighed. I quickly decided that I would deal with Kai some other time.

I smiled down on Tyson. "Well if you like, I'll tell you all sorts of things about Russia when we sit down okay?"

* * *

**~Max's P.O.V.~**

I really did look forward to this journey. Travelling around the world, seeing all the different kinds of Beybladers out there, spending time with my friends... But it didn't get off to the best start once we had landed in Hong Kong. Hanging around waiting for Mr. Dickinson in the lobby, we soon learnt that Tyson seemed to need the bathroom, our next flight was delayed, and the atmosphere was slowly getting tenser and tenser.

Kai, the source of it, was ignoring my attempts to keep the place lively and unfortunately, it made Yuffie want to object. Before this point, I had noticed her reserve of patience can really be thin sometimes. But then again, she was travelling only with boys, so I couldn't really blame her. I just thought everything wouldn't fall apart _this _quickly...

"Will you quit radiating your annoyance, Kai? You're making _me _annoyed too now!" Yuffie cried, snapping her eyes over to Kai by the wall as she stood near the rest of us. Kai though, gave no response.

There was a pause.

"_Are you listening_?" yelled Yuffie, losing her temper more and more. My face had a worried yet sceptical look. Kai could have just been contemplating what answer to give her, you never know! If this kept up, not only would there be a lack of teamwork, their rivalry wouldn't only get deeper.

"Yeah, I was listening," replied Kai suddenly, raising his head to look directly to Yuffie. _Does this mean he has an answer?_ I had to admit, I was curious to know. "But I didn't really want to reply to such an unintelligent piece of information."

"_Why yo-"_

Almost without thinking, I held Yuffie's further insults back with a hand on her shoulder. Stopping as she felt the touch, she looked back. For the shortest of moments that seemed like ten whole seconds to me, I didn't know what to say. I just looked at Yuffie's surprised, blue eyes for a moment, all awareness suddenly gone. Then however, she cocked her head slightly in wonder. That tiny movement caught my eyes and pulled me back down to Earth. I looked to Kai.

"Yuffie-san is right, Kai. But let's also act more like a team okay? I think your rivalry is splitting this even further apart," I commented lightly with a smile at both of them. Yuffie immediately apologized, but Kai didn't.

"She shouldn't even be here. It's not my fault," he stated bluntly. Yuffie fumed at him almost instantly, crying the question of why she shouldn't be here. But even if Kai didn't want her here, _I _did and I'm pretty sure Tyson and Kenny didn't mind her presence. I just wondered why Kai didn't like her being here. She was a great Beyblader and I could tell she was a good person, even though I haven't really known her all that long, with it being three days and counting.

As I broke up another potential fight between them though, I just wondered why Yuffie and Kai seemed to have such an odd relationship. I won't say friendship, but there seemed to be something that influenced their, no it's not hate, more like rivalry. But it was continuing to grow in size with each argument they had, and soon enough, something would have to give.

Looking at Yuffie's smiling face though, it made me almost forget that we were in China for a tournament, and I laughed along with her the moment she began acting her more lively again after that tense moment. I couldn't even get the smile off my face as went into the suite we got, or when we went out to eat at an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm just saying this for now: "**Darkened-Storm **thank you ever so much!"


	10. China part 2: Pride

_Chapter 10: Pride_

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

Stretching back on my seat at the restaurant, I felt completely satisfied. I had never actually tried Chinese food before so it was a nice change, especially since in Japan it's all sushi, noodles and green tea.

"Any room for tea then, Yuffie?" asked the waiter, although he was pouring it anyway. I was about to take him up on that offer, but his face caught my eyes and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"ZWAH!" I cried and leaned too far back on my chair, causing it to fall over with a loud thud and make me hit my head hard on the floor.

"RAY!" I yelled, raising a fist at our 'waiter'. "Please don't scare me!"

Although Ray apologized and helped me get up, my swelling wouldn't go down that's for sure! My eyes suddenly narrowed at a realization. I was pretty sure that in recent days, ever since I had met Tyson, Max and Kenny, that these boys kept scaring me with their pranks. I brainstormed possibilities of a conspiracy, although it wasn't really a prank in this case, so to speak. I made a mental note to pay more attention to my waiters from now on.

With Ray now sitting down with us though, the Bladebreakers were complete. Looking around at those boys with a small smile, I wondered what sort of adventures we would be able to have in the future. _Will it just be a leisurely stroll up the Beyblading ladder I wonder, or will it be fraught with danger?_ Although I silently prayed it wouldn't be the latter.

Either way, I hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to make friends with the boys as we travelled. Not since I left Russia have I really had any proper friends, but for them to all be boys, well, I guess you really couldn't win 'em all. The Asian Tournament would be a great place to start as well. It was a simple three on three as it usually was and for Max and Tyson especially, this would really help them grow.

**"You have to ripen the fruit before you pick it"...right? **said Drachia from my pocket. I shook my head slightly, not wanting to think like that. Even if it _was _only to get them to trust me, I had to be good teammate to them.

"Kai come on, don't leave," beseeched my uncle suddenly. I blinked myself out of my thoughts, alerted to this information. I glanced to Kai. He did seem pretty ready to since he was standing up.

"But a team with _these_ joker babies?" Kai quickly argued back. My mild wonder turned instantly to mild annoyance.

_No need to say it out so loud Kai; I'm not exactly one for teamwork either you know._ Catching his eye, I just gave him a 'just put up with it' look. He 'hmph'ed it and walked away, leaving the rest of my team to call after him fruitlessly. I glared at his back, sighing at his ability to always make my job so bloody difficult.

"Captain!" I called after him, causing him to stop and look back over his shoulder. I remained in my seat and leaned on a hand, but I didn't remove eye contact with him.

"Whether you like it or not, you should _stay here. _And not just as a part of this team Kai," I lectured, my words swift and to the point while also making sure I didn't say that I was annoyed by this teamwork thing too.

"What then, girl?" he prompted, annoyance in every syllable. _Just hear me out Kai, we're getting there._

"As our _captain," _I replied simply, ending with a small smile and a softened expression. Kai looked at me for a second, but then he turned his back to me and without a response began walking away. I then realized something.

"And quit calling me 'girl', you jerk!" I yelled after him. No response once more and cue walk away Kai. I didn't want teamwork, I didn't want friendship. I didn't even want proper captaincy! The only thing I desired of him was for him to just _stop _calling me that!

Instead of my wish though, I was comforted by my other teammates as Kai left the scene.

"Don't let what he says get to you Yuffie-san, _we're _here for you!" said Max. _That's quite sweet of him actually._

"We're a better team without Kai anyway, Yuffie-chan!" said Tyson. _Fair enough I suppose._...

"Don't you think we should do after him though? He _is _a member of this team isn't he?" suggested Kenny. _No, please no._

"Well, I guess we must. I can show you round the city then!" added Ray. _That's just an excuse!_

But there was no persuading them out of it and I knew it.

* * *

**~Kai's P.O.V.~**

Storming out of that restaurant with rage coursing through me, I pushed myself past everyone in the random street I was in, trying furiously to get away from it. When I was at least a few blocks away, I slowed my pace as I began to retreat into my head. And yet the conversation I just had with that _girl _just kept coming back.

But for that team of brats I owed nothing! I didn't have to play teammate _or _captain to that team if I didn't want to! It'd be better if I just entered the World Championships by myself I thought; at least then I had a chance.

Inadvertently though, a vision of Yuffie learning that news popped into my head, complete with that pose of superiority she uses when she knows she's beaten you. She was just grinning.

Or something like that. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but dread that scenario. If you don't know what you're doing, it was all too easy to lose to Yuffie in an argument. All too easy. One of the many reasons she continually managed to piss me off.

Walking into an alleyway randomly then, I punched the nearest wall angrily. But it's because of that _dammit, _that I couldn't leave! Removing my fist in the wall though, I then wondered: What if I could just outwit her? I immediately began brainstorming, surprising myself at how much thought I was giving this. But what did I know of Yuffie that sounded like something I could use against her?

Well she had a short temper for one. But I couldn't draw anything except that.

Furious at my lack of knowledge, I punched the wall again. I had to do _data gathering _now? I had to act like a freaking _captain _in order to know her and therefore get away from her and this team?

But then suddenly, I heard a noise in that dark alleyway filled with trash. I couldn't mistake that sound. There were Beyblades spinning nearby. Walking casually towards the source, I hoped it would be some amateur blading, and therefore someone I could take my anger out on. Turning the last corner though, the spinning of two blades reduced to one so I began picking up my pace up to a brisk stroll.

The group of bladers then came into sight. It was my team. Of course it had to be. Since it seemed that they had won against their challenger, I almost considered walking away again but then I heard another, new Beyblade spinning. Whirling towards the source, I saw its line of fire as it went into the dish where Tyson's Dragoon was still spinning. Dragoon was then knocked out the dish, but then I saw that it was spinning straight through the air towards a target.

Yuffie.

_Then let's see what I can use against you from this!_ I instantly snapped Dranzer onto my launcher without a second thought. Pulling back the ripcord, Dranzer deflected Dragoon's unintentional attack and both blades landed back in their owners' hands.

_Show me your weakness, Yuffie!_

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

Well we've found Kai at least now. Shame that it was in such a dingy setting. There we were, the Bladebreakers, looking for said guy through the back alleys of China until we ran into a challenge. Tyson defeated said challenger, but another blade added itself to the mix, knocking out Tyson from the ring. His Dragoon headed towards me, possibly resulting in future injury, until Kai butt in and saved me with his own Beyblade.

"Uh, thanks Kai," I mumbled, a slight heat in my cheeks as I avoided his stone gaze. Yup, the previous paragraph was hiding my true feelings of annoyance and envy of Kai's street moves. _Man, why can't __I _do that...?

**Perhaps because you only got your experience through tournaments?**

_Shut up Drachia, I didn't ask for your opinion on this._

**Ooh, Yuffie's in a strop now because she's been saved by her rival!**

_I said shut up!_

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kai then said, fortunately stopping Drachia's tart reply. I looked to him. "I'm just here because you guys need training."

My eyes flashed evilly and I put a hand on my chin. "Ah, so that means you care about whether we become World Champions or not after all Captain! Thank you _very _much for worrying so!" I gloated, my hand moving to my mouth to suppress my amusement. Kai's eyebrow twitched at this, but it only added to the pile of victories I had claimed from previous arguments. _Ah, thanks the heavens I have such a smart mouth!_

**You have yet to outwit me Yuffie**_**. **_mumbled Drachia. My line of good luck creaked to a halt.

_Oh yeah? We'll see about that __chicken!_

**You-**

"I'm surprised that you are inexperienced in street battles though, Volynski," Kai surprisingly retorted, with his own smirk.

For a moment I couldn't think as my eyes began to widen, instantly halting Drachia's and mine mental argument. He had just called me by name again, something he hadn't done since before the regionals! My eyes then narrowed as I speculated on what might have gone through his head since we saw him last. But then realization flooded me as I figured out his intentions behind this: he wanted to see how I would react.

Composing as quickly as possible a fairly unmoved expression with crossed arms, I began my reply.

"S-So I go into tournaments to get my experience, what's wrong with that?" I said coldly. Kai didn't reply to that, but although I guessed he could have, he seemed almost satisfied with my comment.

_...What's with him?_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'll try and get more of the Bladebreakers P. in more often, I promise. They're fun yet hard to do.


	11. China part 3: Encounters

_Chapter 11: Encounters_

_What's with him? He just up and saved me from the rebound of Tyson's Dragoon! _I narrowed my eyes at the Hiwatari, somewhat unnerved by this. Kai had never done anything for me before.

Swallowing slightly, I forced my eyes to shift over to the Beyblade which had knocked Dragoon into me, also pushing away thoughts of Kai. The owner of that blade I guessed would be the rough type, not caring for anything around him all for the sake of victory and destroying stuff mercilessly...

Right then though, I got a poke on my shoulder.

"Er, Yuffie-chan? Do you know that guy? Ray seems to," Tyson muttered, drawing my attention away from the Beyblade and towards him.

"Who're you talking about, Tyson-kun?" I asked curiously.

He nodded towards the general direction. "Him," he said simply.

Looking over, I saw a pretty short kid with green hair that covered the left half of his face. Ray _did _seem to know him judging from his expression, but I sure didn't. Suddenly though, the Beyblade in the dish span out of it and landed in the kid's hand, his mouth exposing small fangs.

_This is the owner of that blade? _I sweat dropped as I thought of my previous guess.

"Urm, don't know him," I muttered back to Tyson.

"Guess we're in the same boat here then."

"Uh huh."

"Kevin," said Ray suddenly, stepping forward and alerting us to the new kid's name. "If you're still with the White Tigers, why are you here?"

I took a figurative step back to observe this scene. The White Tigers, Kevin, Ray, Beyblade; they knew each other. But did Ray use to be a part of this team? I considered this possibility. But as I looked to Ray, why did he seem to be so agitated, angry even? If he actually knew the guy, they must have had an interesting past for him to be so disconcerted. So was Kevin a friend, or a foe? Ray sure didn't enlightening us though. If Kevin was a foe, I would get rid of him right there. If he was a friend, I would try to get rid of him anyway before you confirm that's he not an enemy. His current behaviour was just making it difficult for me to like him.

"Mind telling us who your little friend is _first_?" suggested Tyson. _Well Tyson, we know who he is, what we want to know is why he's here._

Kevin ignored Tyson completely. "Whoa, calm down Ray-san. Let's just have a little battle; are you up for it?" he said smoothly, getting out his Beyblade. My eyes cast down to his purple blade at the mention of a battle, and inspected it briefly. It certainly didn't _look_ like much. And after ignoring my Bit-Beast's attempts to list what kind of power it had based on the contrast of the attack and defence rings, I instead focused on what Ray would do.

"Give it up, you can't win," he said. I raised a quizzical eyebrow. But then I heard more people coming.

After they had rounded the corner I counted the guy Tyson beat earlier, a girl with a colour scheme of pink and white, and a really tall guy carrying some food. _Who's this motley crew?_

Still though I almost, and I mean _almost_, felt sorry for Kevin once he had gone through a lecture from the pink haired girl. She really did let him have it although Kevin was a little overruled; making it no wonder that he promptly left the scene afterward. I was slightly surprised that he decided not to fight after all, but I cast the thought aside and turned to the other three. I stepped forward a little, my arms crossed.

"So, mind telling us who you are?' I asked as politely as I could as I looked to the pink girl in particular, since she seemed to be the commander of this little group.

"Right after you do, colour clasher!" she replied haughtily with her hands on her hips.

_The BITCH!_

"By the way, aren't we in _Hong Kong _in the middle of _June? _What's with the winter get-up?"

_Okay, keep the temper Yuffie, keep the temper...breathe in and out...and ask once more._

Despite this, I still had a very visible anime vein. Couldn't a girl wear what she wanted anymore and who said the weather had _anything _to do with clothing? I liked the colour blue, I liked the colour orange, and I liked winter clothing. My logic demanded that if you put them all together, you come out with something great! So despite my throbbing head I didn't care _what _that girl said, I was _going to wear them either way!_

Man, now I wish I actually said that. But as of that moment, that girl had earned the top spot on the beat down list. Friend of Ray's or not, I was going to get rid of her right there and then.

Reaching a hand towards my pocket, I grasped onto Drachia's cold steel. Ray seemed to notice and instantly tried taking control of the conversation.

"Why are you here, Mariah?" he asked simply, his eyes hard and his expression firm. I cast him a surprised look at his sudden serious attitude. It wasn't like him. Was he silently telling me to keep my mouth shut or something? Well it _was_ no business of mine, I suppose.

"We're here to enter the Asian Tournament, the same as you, traitor!" Mariah challenged. _Traitor?_ "And then when we defeat you, you're coming back to the White Tigers!"

"We're not gonna let you take Ray!" cried Tyson suddenly, backed up by Max quietly. I cleared my throat to hide a scoff. In my opinion if he wanted to leave, he had every right to. You couldn't just put a leash on him and declare him yours. That's just inhuman.

With this I remained silent as I put my hands in my pockets and decided to just watch the scene pan out. If anything, I rather didn't want to get involved in other people's private lives. The problem I had here was with Mariah. And I was going to beat her in a Beybattle through any means necessary.

"What's all this noise for?" said a new voice suddenly as he casually walked onto the scene behind the White Tigers_. Another new one huh..._

Coming out the shadows, the newcomer struck me as a very cat-like person, with slit pupils and whisker marks, but this was a dark-skinned and very serious-looking individual with long black hair - none of which reminded me of the domestic cat.

"Lee...," murmured Ray, telling me he knew this guy too. Well 'Lee' sure did seem to know him, since not once from the get go did he remove his eyes from Ray. It was as plain as day that he was ignoring us _on purpose _because he thought Ray was the only one worth his time. My first impression of him wasn't improved after that.

"Why don't you introduce your friends then, Ray? They seem alright..." His slit pupils briefly surveyed us. "...for amateurs."

I prevented myself from biting my lip as my teeth ground against each other, my fist already curled tightly around Drachia inside my pocket. If he thought I wouldn't do anything from that remark he was about to learn why he thought wrong. I took a step forward, my anger easily readable on my face.

But then suddenly, a ripcord appeared at my immediate left. Kai was declaring a challenge right there to Lee with his blade already on the launcher.

My initial surprise turned into smugness. _Sorry Kai, but thanks for being my lab rat_. If I was gonna face Mariah after all, anything I could learn from Lee would probably help.

And yet, Lee refused! How rude. But no, _apparently_ it was against the team rules. And with a small excusing, he then left the scene along with the guy Tyson beat before, that kung fu guy. One of these days I wouldn't mind knocking him back down to the ground! (Lee I mean).

"How about me then?" asked Mariah unexpectedly, offering herself as a substitute for Lee. What an odd bunch. Mariah was going to break the rules anyway if she battled Kai.

"Sorry, but you're not the one I've got a problem with," Kai said bluntly, putting away Dranzer swiftly and returning to his normal silent state. Here was where I stepped forward.

"However, I _do _have a problem with you. Mariah, wasn't it?" I said, pulling out my own blade and launcher, swiftly latching them together and leaving my finger itching to pull on the ripcord.

Nothing could stop me from getting my revenge for those insults she fired at me, mark my words. After all, it had been a long time since I was last this pissed off. Looking back it kind of reminds me of my first meeting with Kai in some ways, at least in comparison to my mood.

"Yuffie, what are you doing? You don't need to prove anything to her!" Ray interjected forcefully. Anger swept through me and I jerked my head to him but the boys weren't finished yet.

"We found Kai; let's go back to the hotel!" said Max, trying to pacify the situation as usual. Kenny seconded that.

"Come on, Yuffie-chan!" said Tyson cheerfully, whapping me on the shoulder with a grin. Scarlet rage flooded me. They're Beybladers – couldn't they _see _that to me, this was a matter of _pride? _

**Yuffie, calm down! **Drachia suddenly said sharply as I opened my mouth. Taken aback, I breathed out as the consequences slammed down on me. _Thanks Drachia._

"Sorry, but business calls!" I chirpily said with a fake grin. My eyes caught Kai frown at me though, so I quickly turned around before they could see through me. Mariah fortunately was waiting patiently. "I'm doing this, guys. So just wait a bit longer and try not to think of food!"

"But Yuffie-"

"I don't care, Ray!" I snapped, shooting a pissed off glance to him. He recoiled, cat eyes flared. Surprised at my own temper, I turned pale as the boys gasped. "I-I...erm, that is...I didn't mean to snap at you Ray I just..." I trailed off and avoided eye contact. An awkward silence. I quickly turned back to Mariah. "Can we get this over with?"

Mariah just gave me a patronizing smile at my social skills and agreed. "I've already set it up," she said.

I looked down and narrowed my eyes. There were _two _dishes on the floor, both identical. _What's she thinking?_

"I have a test for you," she announced. "Let's see who can slice their dish faster, into the smallest pieces."

"Aren't we gonna just spin in the dish?"' I cried angrily, clenching a fist at her for mocking my skill. She was basically saying I wasn't good enough to battle her! Mariah laughed a little, making my already bad mood go worse.

"Relax, it's just a test. Did you revise?"

Scoffing, I already knew the answer, as did Drachia. She would learn not to underestimate me the hard way then.

"If you just want me to slice that dish, you're on Mariah. Since I _did _do my homework," I said scornfully. Not three seconds later, the countdown was on.

"Three...two...one...Let it RIIIIP!" cried Max.

'Hah! Let's go!" I yelled, letting my blade spin. Drachia wasted no time in coming only partially out of his blade, just enough to freeze the surroundings. Going up and down at a lightning speed, he then added the slice and dice and hey presto, a shaven, frozen dish. Perfect for a hot afternoon in which you're gloating about a recently acquired victory to the neighbours.

With a smug smile ready, I looked over to Mariah's work. It seemed we finished simultaneously, but apparently my ice had given me the cutting edge in this contest. I smirked. Oh, Mariah was angry.

Drachia swiftly span back into my hand. "In case you're interested in having a _real _match, the name's Yuffie Volynski," I said, allowing her to come find me when she was more of a challenge. But man, did that victory feel _sweet._

Mariah simply gritted her teeth as she shot a pure venom glare at me but since bragging rights were reserved for me currently, she quickly skulked off the scene with her other taller White Tiger.

Bladebreakers and White Tigers score 1 to _nil._

* * *

"Who knew girls could fight like _that..."_ muttered Tyson from behind me, unsure whether to be awed or afraid. Turning back round to my team, I grinned at them.

"Thanks for waiting! How about we go grab some grub, boys?"

Tyson immediately agreed loudly, with Max and Kenny supporting him too and they began running out of the alley, already arguing over pizza toppings. Following them back onto the high street and its bustling activity, I let a few minutes pass before I looked to Ray discreetly. He still seemed to be pondering some stuff about his team and it didn't really look as if he was happy _or_ grateful about my mini victory. Even though I really wanted nothing to do with his past, I couldn't help but feel slightly worried about his cast-down attitude. _Did I do this? _

Feeling my eyes, he came down to earth and looked to me and saw my worried look. Although initially surprised, he just smiled a little and nodded at me. He didn't say a thing. I didn't know what to do.

Hesitatingly I nodded back in a return gesture, hoping it was what he wanted. He blinked and looked away, looking even more downcast. _Suddenly I feel depressed too. _I forced myself to look away from him, but I immediately saw a contrastingly different scene. Tyson, Max and Kenny, staring into the window of a pastry shop.

I sighed. "Come on boys, we have to go back to the hotel if we want _free _food!" I said exasperatedly with a slight laugh.

_They sure are funny boys..._ I smiled as they moved reluctantly away from the shop, Kenny having to almost half-drag Tyson away. I just put my hands in my pockets as my mind began to wander, feeling slightly more cheerful. These China streets with its towering skyscrapers in the twilight hour communicated a sense of normality to me somehow, a kind of peace which the orange light bathed me in. I breathed in the scents around me, the scents of a market finishing up for the day, with the worst produce leftover. My nose wrinkled.

**Yuffie, listen. **

_What is it Drachia?_

**Apologize to Ray. **

_W-Wha-_

**You insulted him. **

_I did not!_

**Apologise anyway. It'll give you a fresh start to work from and it helps to clear up things. What you do now will affect the rest of team's opinions of you. You can't afford to be so childish, Yuffie! **

I flinched at his tone, but my thoughts of thinking of how it would be awkward were public knowledge to Drachia. He went on lecturing me and due to the echoing of his voice in my head, I was forced to pay attention. The conversation managed to change to Ray's team problems but I explicitly stated thought that I had no interest in them whatsoever. We were bound to see The White Tigers again before the finals anyway, so not only will Ray and them be able to sort out their problems, there was no worry about not being able to fight them. I didn't see the point.

"Hey Ray, why did that girl call you a traitor back there?" asked Tyson innocently, interrupting my conversation with my Bit-Beast once again.

Yet at his news, I stopped and looked back at the boys to see if they were gonna tell me anything interesting. But they didn't. Ray didn't even say a word about his 'friends'. And like Kai said straight after, we had enough to worry about. I still sighed though, at how he actually _said _it out loud like that. He really was moodier than usual. The way he saved me still bugged me as well; it was as if he had a split personality!

Breathing out sharply in disapproval, I crossed my arms and stared at the retreating head of Kai.

"What's bugging him _now?_" I muttered mainly to myself as I tried to activate my non-existent telepathic skills. If I could just read his mind _once _back then_, _I may have been able to solve all our problems.

"Could it be because you showed him up, since he refused Mariah's challenge perhaps?" suggested Kenny. I looked to him in mild surprise before turning back to Kai. That _did _sounds like something Kai would do. It wasn't my fault though; I had a problem with Mariah in the first place. It wasn't like I was doing what Kai refused for his sake.

Although out of earshot now, he had stopped walking to turn around, seemingly waiting for us. Walking onward and past him, I felt his gaze.

_Is he thinking about that thing with Mariah now? _I wondered, managing to avoid his eye. I kept walking, but I still felt as if he was watching. I inadvertently shivered. Kai watching me constantly was a very creepy notion.

But why, with this gaze on my back, did I feel _guilty_? I shouldn't be feeling guilty; it wasn't my fault at all that he felt embarrassed! He should stop being such a child! I raised my head slightly too look up at the sky.

**And yet, you're just as childish. You need to become friends with him one way or another, so try apologising. **Drachia suggested. I raised my head slightly too look up at the sky, thinking quietly on the job Voltaire gave me. So now I had to apologize to both Ray _and _Kai, even though I thought I was right in both cases.

_It couldn't hurt, I suppose..._

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! WHEEEEE! Take that Mary Sue, my OC actually has a personality! *punches air*


	12. China part 4: Attitude

_Chapter 12: Attitude_

I sighed. My hand was beginning to ache as I leaned on it, as I continued to gloomily stare out of the window on our next plane. The tournament was only hours away and yet I hadn't apologized to either Ray or Kai. I was still talking to them, but really it was only as much as I needed to.

But do you want to know what was worse than having this immeasurable tension? What? No, of course they weren't sitting next to me, what gave you that idea? It was that I constantly had the feeling as if those boys were watching me as they both sat behind me, just _waiting _for me to own up. But I had no idea how to, nor did I feel as if I had the right to. Since yesterday afternoon Drachia had since convinced me to at some point in the future apologise, but even he was beating around the bush as to exactly what to _do _in order to do the act."Figure it out yourself," he had said thought.

"Whoa, check out the news on the TV, they're covering the tournament!" Tyson said to Max and Kenny in front of him, almost screaming into my ear as he sat next to me. "This tournament's gonna be a blast!"

I looked away from the window to him and the flickering pictures on the screen on the back of the seat in front of him with a small smile. Ever since my 'fall out' with Ray and Kai, I had begun to make an effort in order to know the rest of my team more. I took more part in conversations, or at least tried to. But whenever I did they would look at me incredulously, as if wondering why I was trying to make myself a part of the conversation. They clearly knew it wasn't like me even if it was barely a week since I met them, and it did honestly very feel strange talking when I didn't need or want to. But I had no choice. I _had _to know my team more.

"Don't get overconfident now, Tyson-kun," I lectured softly. Tyson looked to me for a moment before grinning.

"Yeah, but we're still gonna beat them hands down!" he replied, raising a fist before then leaning forward to talk to Max and Kenny again. They were conversing excitedly, wondering what kind of bladers there would be at the Tournament.

My face formed a pained look. During their conversation I could have tried to add something, but I just couldn't think of anything. But never mind that, what about when? Or how? Giving up as my mind went in circles when their conversation kept evolving, I sighed and sank deeper into my seat, feeling fidgety. I glanced at the blank TV screen in front of me and considered turning it on, to possibly entertain me. I thought the better of it.

The plane then turned slightly, and sudden beams of sunlight shone through the window, onto my lap, onto my hands. Not even looking, I pulled the shutter on the window down and blocked that view of incredible colours with white, fluffy clouds. It was a bit bright.

But then I froze.

Kai was looking to me in the reflection of the screen. Leaning on the window, he was clearly looking at the TV to see my mirror image. Without thinking I jabbed the TV on, my face pale.

_Is he deliberately pressuring me? _I fought the urge to look to him, to look back and confirm my thoughts. I didn't want to know.

**Just apologise, Yuffie,**my Bit-Beast said exasperatedly. I gritted my teeth.

_Tell me how then!_

"What, you want to know how to make hamburgers tastier too, Yuffie-chan?" asked Tyson suddenly. Colour swiftly went into my cheeks. Tyson just grinned. "It's easy; you just add tons of chilli sauce!"

"No come on Tyson, you know you've got to add mayonnaise!" said Max, doing a rare frown.

"I think I always just preferred ketchup..." added Kenny quietly. He looked to me, who was still trying to get over the fact that these guys were idiots not to notice I just said my thoughts out loud. "What sauce do you prefer, Yuffie-san?"

I came back down to earth and looked to the side awkwardly. "Erm, what are, er...'h-harumburgusu'?

"H-HUH?" yelled Tyson, unable to believe his ears. Max and Kenny also looked astounded. "It's _hamburgers _Yuffie-chan, haven't you heard of them?"

I sweat dropped. "I don't know any big words in Japanese, just enough to talk properly..."

Considering I'm saying this from perspective many, many years later after this happened, I can say that my current speech back then was very inadequate.

The boys simply gaped at me for a second as if I was mad, and commented on how strange I was to not be able to completely learn a language in five years. I found myself feeling annoyed.

"You try learning school stuff, acrobatics, Beyblade and Japanese in five years," I mumbled, looking away with a pout. But the boys just laughed.

_What? Why did they laugh?_ I stared at them, thinking they were stranger than I could ever be. But they didn't stop there. They let me into the existence of American foods like hamburgers and fries, _deliberately _trying to make me a part of the conversation. _Why?_

I was thinking about it so much that I could barely answer on cue, even though I was listening intently. It was Max or Kenny that were mainly asking for my opinions, what I thought of such and such, and how I imagined things – like hamburgers – to be when I had never heard of the things. To them, my replies seemed to be really comical.

Yet, when the conversation died down and the boys stopped talking in favour of sleeping, it came rushing back. That same feeling of being watched, that same hot, prickling gaze on my neck that disturbed my thoughts the moment I looked to the window which still had those shutters down. Even worse was that I still didn't know whether that feeling was real or not.

* * *

I turned over on my futon to lie on my back, tired of all this arguing with my Bit-Beast. I just didn't want to talk about it anymore. I didn't want to talk about Ray and his temporary leaving of the team. Not anymore. He was back with us after all, just like I thought he would be. Not only that, but he got Driger back in the match we had that day, when we were up against The Charming Prince team. So the second round of the tournament was behind us and the semi-finals were up next. But we really had nothing worry about until the finals and The White Tigers.

However, I could still sense my Bit-Beast's aura as I stared up at the ceiling with my blade beside my head and I knew he was not amused.

**Hmph.**

_That all you have to say huh...well, no use arguing about it then. Better get some sleep._

**I'm not worried about that, Yuffie.**

_What then?  
_

**It's just you were very dismissive of the fact that your teammate had just left the team because he lost his Bit-Beast. Everyone noticed it. Remember our mission Yuffie.**

I sighed and mumbled how it couldn't be helped. Defending my case, I stressed how if Ray or anyone else wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop him. After all, I reasoned, I wasn't the one who could decide how he lived his life. Either way it was none of my business, and I was just here to get them to trust me.

**You're going to make it harder for yourself if you keep up that attitude. I thought you were trying to make an attempt to do the job and make friends with them. **

_I can't alter my personality for that!_

With that I turned away from my blade and fluffed up my pillow a little as I lay alone in my room. The eeriness of the night seemed to cloud my thoughts as silence enveloped my mind, making my futon uncomfortable and my feet cold. Curling into a ball, I tried to think of something but I just couldn't deny the truth of Drachia's words. I _was _pretty dismissive of the fact that Ray had left when I heard the news yesterday.

* * *

_"Ray's left because his Bit-Beast is gone?" I asked as I sat cross-legged in a courtyard, pausing my fine-tuning of my ripcord to look behind me to the boys._

___We had no match today and it was a beautiful day. The Chinese didn't hold back when it came to gardening, so surrounding me were exotic flowers of every colour, leaving only just enough room for a path through the wilderness. I was sat in the middle of it, currently having a shot at mechanics using some tips Kenny gave me. If worst came to worst I would let Kenny do it, but I felt kinda self-conscious about giving him Drachia. The only one previously to have tampered with my blade was my grandmother so, I just thought it would be better if she blamed and hit me for messing up Drachia rather than Kenny. _

_But it seemed I wouldn't be allowed to do that quietly anymore, as Tyson, Kenny and Max were all panting behind me, nodding furiously in confirmation of my question.__I simply turned to my work again, my back to the boys._

___"If he wants to leave, let him. I won't stop him. And Kenny-kun, I should try and make the teeth closer together right?"_

_"W-What? But Yuffie-chan, he's a part of this team isn't he?" cried Tyson, his arms spread wide, ignoring Kenny's positive reply to my query. _

_"Was a part of this team," I corrected, trying to concentrate so I wouldn't accidentally cut myself with the scalpel I was using. _

_Max stepped forward. "Aren't you worried, Yuffie-san?" he said beseechingly. _

_I sighed, and put down my work and got up to face them all. I didn't say anything for a moment as I observed their expressions. They seemed really surprised at me. I closed my eyes._

_"Look guys, I know you're worried about Ray, but he's one that can look after himself," I began, trying to be patient with them. _

_"How do you-"_

_"Because I lost to him, Tyson-kun," I interrupted smoothly, giving him a hard look. There was a strained silence for a moment. I cleared my throat. "Well it's not like he can't come back if he doesn't want to, but for now I say let Ray sort himself out. He's just lost his Bit-Beast after all. I would probably do the same."_

_"That's just what Mr Dickinson said..." mumbled Kenny. I laughed a little. _

_"Did he now? That's nice to hear; at least I have one less similarity to my grandmother. But anyway boys, try not to worry all right?" I put a hand on Tyson's shoulder as he seemed uncertain. He looked up at my touch. "Ray will come back."_

_"Y-Yeah..." Tyson muttered, but he bent his head. But then he shook his head furiously. ""Well I'm going after him anyway! He's not leaving this team until I say he can!"_

_He was off running before I could say anything. I looked to Max and Kenny, but they were off running too. _

_"We're just going to check on him, Yuffie-san! We'll be right back!" Max shouted. I blinked, flabbergasted. Despite everything that my uncle and I had told them, they were still going to check on Ray?_

_I turned back to my work on the ground before flopping down again. _

_Why do I bother?_

* * *

I internally sighed and tried to get more comfortable. Ray was back with us now, so it was all behind us. Not only that but he got his Bit-Beast back too in the match that day, ensuring we got through to the next round. It was behind us. The only thing I guess I was truly wondering about was back when we watched the White Tiger's match that morning.

Just suddenly, after their victory, Ray willingly decided to tell us how the hatred between him and his old team came to be. Apparently Ray and they grew up in the same village, but the White Tiger Driger however could only be given to the one most worthy and Lee's grandfather gave it to Ray instead of Lee.

Shortly after that Ray decided to leave the village, to find power similar to the White Tiger and to let the world know of its existence, since the village was so isolated. And that in itself was enough to make Lee want the White Tiger's power, thinking that Ray was unworthy for it since he abandoned the village. I disagreed. Yes quite simply, I disagreed. I wasn't really sure why, but I supported Ray in this argument.

Removing my right hand from beneath the sheets, my eyes opened sleepily to look at its strength. How many times had I launched a Beyblade with this hand? Probably too many times. So I could at least vouch that this hand had incredible strength, thanks to my training.

Clenching my fist as it was being fuelled by these memories, I smiled. I even joked to myself whether I should start counting how many times I launched my blade. _Yeah, wouldn't that be depressing?_

Observing the nicks in my fingers I had from the scalpel however, I sighed. This hand alone didn't have the strength yet to find trust. I let it flop down to my side.

_The ability to make people trust me. How far would I need to go, and what would I need to do?_

* * *

**Author's Note~**

I like original scenes. It really shows what the author can do in fanfic. Also thanks to **tsukinoyume11** for the review! It means a lot! Also, Merry Christmas to all who read this.


	13. China part 5: Personality

_Chapter 13: Personality_

"Time to rise and shine, sleepy heads!" the cheery, but loud voice of my uncle announced two mornings after my little argument with my Bit-Beast. The finals were finally here, and the semi-finals with Ray and Tyson's little mountain trek were behind us.

I had been awake for a long time before my uncle's wake-up-call though, killing time by staring up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head and thinking about the day to come.

The first major tournament with my team had really flown by, but I had to win it in order to even consider going back to Voltaire. My blade was ready, my Bit-Beast was ready, and the new ripcord Kenny made me was ready. All that needed work was a method to get my teammates trust and simultaneously apologise to Ray and Kai. Therefore, I spent most of the previous night thinking about it. It was hastily put together really, but it would have to do.

So with a yawn, I flicked my long, blue hair out the way before I sat up and stretched. Wearing a bun in bed was both impractical and uncomfortable, so of course, I wasn't wearing one.

As I flattened my bed hair however, I listened with mild interest to my uncle's voice as it continued to ring out through the walls. From the distance I guessed he was in the boys' room two doors away from mine but I could hear him as clearly as if he was my room.

_But then again, why does everything seem so __loud _in the mornings? I swore one of these days I would hear someone _blinking _on the other side of three walls.

"Yuffie-chan I'm coming in!" said my uncle as I finished petting my hair. He was through the shoji door before he finished that sentence. One day something awkward will happen from that and it wouldn't be my fault.

"Come on Yuffie-chan get up, please don't tell me you stayed up late again?" my uncle asked with a sigh, indicating his displeasure.

"No, I just couldn't sleep Uncle. I mean, with Grandmother I barely got six hours a night, so I gue-"

"I'll be waiting outside, Yuffie-chan!"

The door shut, leaving me to pout. _Why does he always interrupt __me__?_

* * *

**~Ray's P.O.V.~**

It seemed like a normal Chinese day really. The sun was shining, the wind was crisp and cool and all my teammates were their usual selves. Tyson was confident, Max was optimistic, Kenny was anxious, Yuffie was trying to be supportive and Kai was silent. Why then, was I the only one not acting normal?

We were currently on the bus, on our way to the tournament. I was absentmindedly looking outside a window to the passing scenery, simply thinking. I knew this fight wouldn't be easy and I had every intention of supporting my teammates, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about my former team. Especially with the irony that I wouldn't be fighting that day, as Kenny had decided that morning that it would be Max first, Yuffie second, and Tyson last. Why was it then, that the moment the Chief told us the news, did I start thinking about my old team a lot?

Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary. At that time they definitely all hated my guts and wouldn't care if Driger and I wound up in a ditch, so why was I thinking of them then? I still can't understand it.

But even then I knew my thoughts were stupid as I shook my head slightly, reflecting on my past on with them in my home village.

_No, we've been through too much together for them to simply leave me like that. _

I continued wondering, even considering whether the upcoming match could help me to learn more about them, perhaps even to the point where I could truly understand their motives for revenge on me.

Yet, I sighed. I couldn't Beybattle with them in the match though, so instead I wondered on how I could get my feelings across. Simply with my team's victory? I considered this, but I would find out later that it wouldn't just be that.

"You alright there, Ray? You look a bit down there," I heard Yuffie comment suddenly. Looking up, I saw Yuffie leaning over her seat in front of me, looking down with wonder on her face. I blinked up at her for a moment, momentarily stunned at the question as I continued to lean on my hand. Yuffie however, came up with an answer before I could.

"Ah, I know, you're worried that we'll lose right? Don't worry Ray, we'll be fine!" she grinned. I started.

"Oh, no I was-"

"We'll be _fine," _Yuffie interrupted, saying her words firmly and casting a stern eye down on me. Silenced, I couldn't do anything except nod and agree. She nodded back before something Tyson said caught her attention and there she went, immediately going back to listen and occasionally speak. I had noticed how peculiar her behaviour had been lately, but since it seemed to be for the better, I didn't say or suspect ulterior motives.

But then I sighed again as I heard her shyly comment on something Kenny had said about the White Tigers being statistically stronger than us.

_Yet she still misread me completely again..._

However I wondered whether I looked a bit down after all, so I tried to think more positively. _I need to give these guys my full support!_

Even with those thoughts however, when we arrived at the stadium, the White Tiger's bus had coincidentally arrived at the same time as us. Looking to them through the windows I noticed that unlike my team, they were all fairly composed. But Mariah, she looked a bit depressed herself.

_What's up with her?_

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

The hard, cold wood of the bench in the waiting room for our team was comforting to me. It helped clear my head and wipe the sweat off my hands before I would put on my gloves to face my opponent. Rocking back and forth slightly, I let out an exasperated sigh as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to do just that - clear my mind.

Hey, I couldn't help it that I took this sport seriously. But I guess I really cannot elaborate it any more. After all, it wasn't fun for me when my future was on the line.

Bringing my line of sight down, I gazed on the Beyblade within my hand. Smiling at the reflections from the mauve metal, I remembered how Drachia here had been revamped countless times by my gran in order to bring out my maximum potential. But every time she did so, she always used materials which came from Siberia. When I asked her why she did, she just hit me and lectured me for not knowing. But as I nursed my wound she explained that since Drachia was an ice type Bit-Beast, it actually fine-tunes its abilities if the materials came from a cold place, also saying that Rachia gets its pieces from Chile and Greenland. I had no choice but to take her word for it, but it wasn't like I was complaining. It was like I was constantly carrying a little piece of home.

But then I felt my blade feeling sticky against my palm, my sweat moistening it. I quickly cleaned a disgruntled Drachia and wiped my hand before putting my blade back in my pocket. But still I clenched a fist.

_I need to calm down._ But this _pressure_, it was unlike any other pressure I had ever felt when I was in the finals for a tournament. Like a giant weight I just couldn't shake off it pushed me, mentally and physically. It kind of reminded me of when I last fought against Kai too.

I shook my head slightly. I needed to concentrate and not go off on tangents. _Remember Yuffie, if we lose here, Drachia and Gran will never forgive me._

Maybe these consequences were the reason for my burning spirit then, my desire to win, at any cost. But I didn't just have to win, I had to earn these guys' trust as well and that was the tallest hurdle to jump.

Unclenching my fist, I held onto the refreshing coolness of the bench again, letting the feeling wash over me. Sighing, I felt a lot better.

"You're not getting the pre-final jitters now are you, Yuffie-chan?" my uncle inquired suddenly.

"ZWAH!" I yelled, instantly leaning too far back on my bench, slipping off and landing straight on my butt. "Uncle, please! I-I'm not nervous alright! I was just, erm, mentally preparing myself that's all!"

My cry of defiance matched my cross expression as I rubbed the place of injury. My smiling uncle laughed a little at my reaction and as a deep blush went over my cheeks, I could hear Tyson and Max holding back their laughter in the background too at my feeble lie. _I bet they're nervous themselves, the hypocrites!_

"Relax Yuffie, relax!' We're all behind you, remember!" Ray then said comfortingly as he walked to me, offering a hand to bring me up off the floor. I was about to grumble and mumble and get up by myself, but then Ray's smile caught me.

_It's...fake..._

My eyes softened. He was the one that was the most worried. But why shouldn't he have been? If we lost that match, he would have lost Driger forever. It made me instantly realise my insensitivity to him when we were on the bus; my future wouldn't be the only one to change if we lost. And it instantly became another thing for which I was due to apologise for.

Grasping his hand, I pulled on it as he pulled on mine, allowing me to stand up again. Not letting go, I looked him straight in the eye the moment he realized his hand wasn't free.

"I will win, Ray. _We _will win," I muttered with determination before letting go. Ray's eyes softened a little and he breathed out slightly, as if suddenly relaxing. I smiled back.

At the same time, we then heard Kenny becoming increasingly louder and more passionate in his pep talk with Max. He was up first after all, against Gary. From what I had seen he may not have been too bright, but he had power.

Smiling a little though, I sat down on my bench as Ray walked over to the rest of the boys and I watched them converse a little before I clenched my fist once more.

I _will _win.

* * *

"Max-kun...lost," I muttered, hiding a clenched fist under my arm as my inner anger coursed through me. Sat on the bench with the other boys, all I could do was watch as Max was handed his defeat within seconds of the start of the third round of his match. Throughout that match you could have used a knife to cut the tension felt by my team the moment Gary's blade started trashing the dish, and if I cared to notice right then, there was possibly more tension in the air than what I felt at the time.

Why I didn't notice quite simply, was because of my overwhelming frustration and disappointment in Max.

I really thought he could defeat someone with that level of intelligence, but Max's defence just simply wasn't enough against Gary's raw strength. Not just that, but the pressure on me then had doubled. It really felt like I was carrying thin china over hot coals barefoot.

Trying not to let it show, I heaved myself off the bench and got out Drachia.

_Well my friend, it seems the ball has been pushed into our side of the court_.

Drachia let out an impatient snort. **I won't lose to a team that has that brainless Gary as a member**_. _I could imagine him ruffling his feathers and turning his head away after that.

Chuckling slightly at the thought, I felt my being lighten. More confident, I looked over to my opponent, Mariah. She was staring, no, _glaring _at me like a cat ready to pounce, her slit yellow eyes sharp and focused. I simply tightened the knot on my bun and after pulling them out of my pocket, I put on my black fingerless gloves, hopefully showing how serious I was about that battle. After all it was the time to gain my teammates' trust, using the method which I had worked out during those sleepless nights. It was time to see whether it would actually work.

"Yuffie-chan!" called Tyson from behind me as I began casually walking to the dish, my eyes fixed on Mariah. I didn't look back to him, keeping my mind focused.

"What is it Tyson?" I asked.

"We're all cheering for ya so don't you lose! Give it your best shot!" he yelled. He was probably shaking his fist up in the air too, or something childish like that. Without looking back, I simply gave him a thumbs up to avoid any confusion.

"I have a plan, Tyson-kun!" I said confidently. Mariah, upon hearing that instantly let out a 'tch'.

"Quit the act already, I can tell you're nervous! This your first time in the big leagues?" she provoked, trying to make me ease up my guard. I blinked in surprise, but only because I observed that this was the first time I was fighting in this tournament.

**That's not true Yuffie. You fought in the first match and the semi-finals. **Drachia hastened to add, displeased on my forgetfulness. I heard Mariah say something about my "surprise" but I ignored her.

_You can hardly blame me for forgetting, Drachia. Those guys were pitifully weak. Anyway, are you ready for this match?_

**Hmph. You still need to ask?**

_I widened my stance in preparation as _my eyes became colder and sharper, a smirk upon my mouth.

I looked back to Mariah. "I prefer not to speak to the enemy before a match," I said simply, truth within every word. Unless you're one to get easily rattled, what either of us said wouldn't affect the outcome, so why bother at all?

The new dish was being unveiled however, so I turned my eyes down. It was a replica of the Forbidden City, consisting of dirt tracks, a bordered Imperial Palace and a small leeway to go around the dish on the edges, firing new ideas into my head with each review. It really was quite an interesting choice to say the least.

"Players, get ready to launch!" cried the announcer, prompting me to latch my blade to my launcher and bring them up to chest level, finger on the ripcord. Mariah did the same, showing those fangs of hers as she glared at me. _Useless._

"Three...two...one..."

"LET IT RIP!" we cried in unison, launching our blades with our full force behind it, my new ripcord hammering more power into my Bit-Beast.

_Okay Drachia, let's win this thing!_

_

* * *

_

**~Author's Note~**

...I really do wonder sometimes whether I got Mariah down all right. She seems a bit...OOC. This chapter is actually two in one by the way, as I once considered doing a chapter on episode 14. I thought the better of it. Also, thanks **Nightbreeze of WindClan **and **tsukinoyume11 **for the reviews! And to all who read the former's review (just in case), I am actually the Kazaazz that moved here from Quizilla. Nice to meet you (again).


	14. China part 6: Speech

_Chapter 14: Speech_

**~Ray's P.O.V.~**

Watching the match unfold, I narrowed my eyes occasionally as I glanced back and forth between the large TV and Yuffie and Mariah themselves. Yuffie had the advantage, her Bit-Beast already out of its blade and the dish already frozen over.

The fight continuing to progress, I heard Mariah gasp when Yuffie showed Drachia's ability to fly, the shock visible on her face. That ability is probably Yuffie's most fearsome, rendering you unable to attack or defend properly. In that sense though, I thought Yuffie relied a little too much on her Bit-Beast. But she was getting stronger by herself, incorporating new ways for her ice to be used. A few moments later she showed her latest creation: a hall of mirrors created entirely from ice, tricking Mariah with the reflections.

_I see..._

In the way Yuffie was doing this technique, I could see that she could cover her weak endurance with those kind of tricky and hard to read moves, but she was still able to go smoothly from offense to defence. The disadvantage with that however, was that from the ice the opponent got a speed boost and since Galux was already faster than Drachia to begin with, it didn't help.

But it was only the first round, so why did I feel so anxious? The match had now reached a stalemate, both sides panting. _This could go on for forever if they're this evenly matched..._

"Before I beat you tell me, Volynski!" Mariah cried suddenly after she caught her breath, jabbing a finger across the dish to Yuffie. Yuffie regarded her emotionlessly as she continued, not letting up her guard from the start of a conversation.

"Why is it _you _were chosen to fight me instead of Ray-nii? Was it to hide Ray-nii's cowardice to face me? Or was it just because _you_ selfishly wanted to fight instead?" cried Mariah, gripping her launcher angrily as she glared at Yuffie.

This news surprised me, my expression becoming curious as I wondered at Mariah and her motives. _Mariah, why do you want to fight me?_

Suddenly though I felt a sudden drop in temperature in the room. Ignoring Tyson as he sniffed and Max as his teeth chattered, I continued to gaze on Yuffie. I could see her ice blue eyes becoming colder, the brightness of the colour within them almost white as they seemed to transform into chips of ice.

I gritted my teeth slightly. Yuffie was being really serious.

"I couldn't care less which one it is!" Yuffie suddenly yelled, the wind picking up around her, snow and sleet falling all over the dish and stadium floor.

Ray's feelings in this don't need to be-" Yuffie then suddenly faltered in her words, and muttered something inaudible. Mariah put a hand to her ear, enticing her to speak up. Yuffie looked up; her face flushed. She spoke softly. "I-I don't know what the word I want say is in Japanese."

I sweat dropped. I had heard her mention this lack of speaking ability on the plane, but I didn't think it was _this _bad. Tyson and the others literally fell to the floor. Kai just sighed.

Feeling the eyes as she mumbled whether it was this word or that word, Yuffie eventually cast her grammar issues aside and cleared her throat. "Anyway! I'm just here to beat you Mariah, and prevent Driger from falling into the wrong hands. That's all!"

Mariah seemed to half-expect Yuffie to fumble again as she wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, she was staring straight at me. Yuffie called her back. My eyes glanced over her, and wondered at her hotheadedness. She really seemed to be only caring about the battle, and focused on winning it for all she worth. But I couldn't help but thank Yuffie silently on her indifference to my feelings with this fight. Those were my problems. Mariah however, wanted to know.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat you and find which one it is myself!" she cried, ordering Galux to go on the attack again. I was once more mildly surprised at Mariah's words again, my eyes even widening briefly at them. We were friends weren't we? Surely she didn't need a reason to come ask me about something like that; she shouldn't need to beat my team or prove anything. After all, I had never considered our friendship severed when I left my home village. _Never..._

But the blizzard of anger around Yuffie was getting stronger, infused with more frustration.

"Do what you like, it won't change a thing! You're being so childish, not even bothering to hear someone's explanation when they do something you disagree with!" she yelled at her opponent over the wind, her scarf billowing all over the place as much as her bangs.

Her Bit-Beast's power was getting out of hand. This may have started from Mariah provocation but this has become a full blown argument; words flying back and forth between them with Mariah defending feebly and Yuffie striking hard and fast with fact after fact.

Moreover, I wasn't even sure if it was because of the mini-blizzard or the noise of the wind circling around Drachia in that dish, but I couldn't hear a single voice save Mariah or Yuffie in that stadium. Every eye seemed to be on them; with every word Yuffie said acting like it was the bitter cold truth. But why did it both seem to both relieve _and _torment me?

Pausing slightly to catch her breath, Yuffie's expression became more twisted with disgust and disapproval on Mariah's actions, the fury building up inside her. Her fists continually clenched and unclenched as the rage bottled up within her, her face turned livid with emotion. Looking over to Mariah, I saw her enraged and fuming at the insult and seemed ready to open her mouth but Yuffie anticipated her.

"You want to know _why _I'm angry, Mariah? I'm just feeling rather insulted by how your attention is constantly on Ray instead of me!" She then jabbed a finger a Mariah. "_Got it?_ If you don't start fighting me properly soon, I won't be held responsible for what happens to your blade!" She then paused for a moment. "After all, I don't have that much control over Drachia when he gets like this. He tends to do what he likes."

My eyes widened. _Is that true?_

It certainly was true that the blizzard was whipping and whirling itself around in the dish randomly, swirling around Drachia and making both Beyblades standing out like sore thumbs. But if she couldn't control it, what use was it? She would just drain herself needlessly.

I darted my gaze to Mariah. Her infuriation at Yuffie's comments was building up too as she glowered at Yuffie, her teeth grinding against each other. _Would she realize Yuffie's weaknesses in this?_

"Don't patronize me when you know nothing!" she screamed in defiance. This only served to boil up Yuffie's anger even more.

"_You're _the one who knows nothing! I may not be Ray's closest friend, but I still know a thing or two!"

_"You know nothing!_" Mariah screamed, Galux showing her emotion in a ferocious attack that cut through Yuffie's blizzard and her mirrors, pushing Drachia back and colliding with an ice wall. Drachia wavered for a moment, its spinning slowing. But Yuffie roared out her determination and went straight back and smashed into Galux, grinding at it.

"You say you hate Ray because he 'betrayed you' but you're just kidding yourself! And I'm talking to the rest of you here!" Yuffie added, glancing over to the rest of the White Tigers.

Lee, I noticed, became even more annoyed at this treatment but managed to hold it in admirably while Kevin and Gary were holding back silent anger. They all however glanced at me and I simply kept my expression unreadable, waiting for Yuffie to finish. Her words were getting harsher, more personal. As if she was a born speaker; it had captured everyone's ears, desperate for more.

"Don't just sulk and say Ray betrayed you, learn _why _he did it!" Yuffie continued to yell at Mariah, becoming more passionate.

_Is this really Yuffie? She's never been so, so sentimental. _

"But-" began Mariah.

"_Shut up!" _Yuffie spat, the force of her voice silencing Mariah instantly before she had a chance to defend.

Throughout this I was becoming increasingly shocked that Yuffie was saying this for everyone's sake, for _my _sake, but why? Our relationship back then was one of friendly rivalry at best, so why did she think she owed so much to me? Watching her mouth, I saw she let out a small 'tch', annoyed at the situation.

"Everyone has their own personal reasons for doing anything! If you can't go talk to him, you don't have the _right _to say you were once friends!" she cried as her blizzard was beginning to die down, her Beyblade's spin slowing.

I stood up. Somewhere in my heart there was a voice yearning for Yuffie to stop talking, but somehow I wanted to hear more as I felt that, if there was the smallest chance, this misunderstanding could be cleared up. Wavering back and forth, all I could do was watch Yuffie. Her eyes were still angry and cold. _But is this... Could it be she's trying to __help __Mariah, and the rest of my old team?_

"Mari...ah..." Yuffie gasped, panting heavily from all her shouting. Breathing out as the blizzard had almost completely subsided; she drew breath and said her next words with passionate emotion.

_"Tell me_! Would either you or Ray disagree when I say you're_ both still friends?"_

Those words shook the stadium, echoing throughout, stunning everyone in it. I actually took a step back as I felt them pound themselves into me, staggering me, bewildering me. _Yuffie..._

Looking to my teammates for some sort of help, I saw Tyson, Kenny and Max with unreadable reactions, Yuffie's bitter, but honest words also affecting them. Kai was watching the match with his usual cold look, but when he felt my gaze he looked briefly to me before looking back to Yuffie.

"She doesn't have any weaknesses in her words. Listen to their truth Ray, and accept it," he said, speaking like one with experience.

Initially surprised, I silently thanked both Kai and Yuffie. I didn't really know whether it was intentional or not, but they had both helped me and my team in one way or another. Yuffie just now with helping me bridge the gap between us, and Kai providing the cold logic to push me forward, just like at the time when I lost Driger. But the rest of the team, I remembered, were still vital. I looked to them then, to see they were still staring up at the match. _Yeah, they helped just as much by battling my friends. _

Unknowingly, a smile had appeared on my face. Bowing my head slightly in thoughtful wonder at the mystery that was Yuffie, I exhaled a little, relaxing. Smirking as if she knew, Yuffie then grinned playfully at Mariah and immediately went on the attack.

"Drachia, Iced Talon Strike!"

The whole stadium caught unawares, they suddenly remembered that this was a match and gradually, the people within it began cheering, calling, commenting and chatting once more.  
Up in the air, Drachia then suddenly bulleted down to Galux with the speed and power of a small meteor, creating thick icicles the moment it hits its prey. Once the dust and steam had cleared, Galux was motionless. Since it took the full force of Yuffie's attack however, it was encased in a small ice cube.

With a slight sigh, Yuffie seemed to finally relax and calm down, the only evidence of her blizzard the thin layer of melting snow in the dish. She closed her eyes, but she didn't retrieve her blade, as if she was waiting for something.

"Wait seven seconds for the ice to completely freeze all the joints..." she mumbled, counting off the seconds as she said it with her fingers. I frowned as I wondered what on earth she could be doing, my initially calm expression swapped for a firm once. She had won. She didn't need to do anything but wait for the next round.

"Another five to let the ice begin to melt..." she continued mumbling, in a tone that indicated she was reciting something. Deciding to put Yuffie's motives to the side for now, I looked over to Mariah as I noticed she hadn't said anything. My eyes widened. She was staring into space, stunned, tears trailing slowing down her cheeks as if in a trance. She looked distressed, confused, not knowing what was truth or lie. _I need to help her!_

"Mariah!" I shouted, willing my voice to reach her heart. Gasping as she recognized my voice, she snapped out of her trance and swayed slightly, feverishly looking over to me.

"Ray-nii..." she whispered, her eyes filling with more tears and falling fast. "I'm sorry!"

Although not what I expected to hear, I couldn't help but smile through my surprise. That smile seemed to suddenly lift all the weight pressed down onto me. I realized I could breathe easier again, and my heart seemed lighter as I continued to smile at Mariah. I was about to open my mouth to say something to her, but then Yuffie's voice impended on my ear drums.

"And then the moment after, slice and dice!" she finished, and suddenly her Beyblade was on for another attack.

My eyes filled with shock at the act. Another attack in that ice cube and Galux would shatter into pieces! My lips tried to form words, a warning of some kind to Mariah, but instead I found myself shouting at Yuffie.

"Yuffie, _don't!"_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yuffie certainly has a way with words though huh, able to win most arguments without a ginormous vocabulary, as strange as it sounds. Ironically, it makes her speech harder to write as I have to hold back. Doubly ironically, having simpler words in arguments make more of an impact. Maybe that's why I'm rather a fan of this part. And I even surprised myself on how I did it all in Ray's POV. I hope to do that with the other Bladebreakers soon.

**Darkened Storm.** Thank you very much as always for the review. And no problem, I don't mind at all. (Please don't feel obligated to review every chapter!) Sharing the spotlight is pretty hard, but having a change of pace occasionally I think is important, so I try my best. It means the story will be longer sure, but quality comes first.

Oh, and before I forget: Happy New Year everyone!


	15. China part 7: Repentance

_Chapter 15: Repentance_

**~Kai's P.O.V.~**

"Yuffie-san, stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"Yuffie-chan!"

The inane, annoying voices of Max, Kenny and Tyson irritably reached my ears as I watched Yuffie attack Mariah's frozen blade for the last time. I narrowed my eyes as I leaned against the side of the bench, ignoring my cold arms from the blizzard earlier.

_What's Yuffie doing?_ No matter how badly her opponent would lose, she would always be very honourable in her battles. But then again this was Yuffie, the unpredictably annoying girl that had forced me to be on this team.

Her capriciousness was visible in Drachia – it didn't hold back. Up and down, side to side, through and through it went, the ice shattering away into the smallest pieces and leaving the crystallized water to spin through the air.

This had truly surprised me, although my feelings as to why were neither curious nor caring. Of course, the mob of displeasure from the crowd as well as my other teammates was expected as Yuffie walked casually back to the bench. Her eyes showed nothing. I couldn't read her, as usual. But she seemed satisfied with her match. But I couldn't think as to why she would try to gain the hearts of the crowd just to lose them in that act.

"How could you, Yuffie-chan? How would _you_ like it if you lost like that?" Tyson yelled at her, who looked ready to hit her.

"I didn't think you were that kind of person Yuffie-san..." muttered Max, whom I noticed had downcast eyes and a sad expression.

"Why did you do it?" asked Kenny simply in a wondering voice.

All inquiries seemed lost on Yuffie however as she seemed to look with genuine confusion to her teammates. I noticed how strange this was. _Didn't she realize what she did because she was too caught up with the moment? Or did she...?_

I breathed out and closed my eyes. That kind of move was definitely something Yuffie would do. _So she was trying to win our trust? I'll never trust her. She-_

The cracking sound of skin on skin split the air.

Blinking with mild shock and widened eyes, I looked to the source of the noise. To my left I could see Yuffie being knocked back into the air for a couple of moments before she pushed against the floor with a hand, the force back-flipping her onto her feet. Straightening up a few feet away from me on my right, she wiped her mouth of blood, and I could hear the crowd roar with approval. _They're all deluded._

"Didn't see that one coming..." Yuffie commented lightly, observing with some surprise the amount of blood that was wiped onto her glove.

I cast my eyes over to the perpetrator, Ray, the guy who had enough guts to punch her. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I could see his eyes growing and swirling with rage as Yuffie recovered from his punch. Shaking visibly with it, he glared at Yuffie across the distance between them, his very aura radiating fury.

"What the hell did you do that for, _Yuffie?"_ he began, his loud voice already rinsed thoroughly with emotion. "How could you destroy what was most important to her, and still look like that? Don't you _regret it_? I know you care about your Bit-Beast, so why? _Tell me Yuffie!"_

I remained neutral throughout this, despite how I observed that Ray clenched a fist pretty early on in his speech, readying another punch. Yuffie however simply blinked, looked over her shoulder to Mariah temporarily and the crowd still screaming at her, and then looked back to Ray. At first she seemed to ponder on what to say, seemingly confused by what Ray had said. But then she slapped her fist against her hand, realizing her situation.

"Oh! Are you thinking I destroyed Mariah's Beyblade?" she asked. I couldn't tell whether her tone was true realization or not but nevertheless, her words had surprised everyone except me. Not only did the rest of the team grow quiet, the crowd heard it too and instantly shut up.

"But isn't it already-" Ray began, looking over to Mariah almost apprehensively, afraid of the truth.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yuffie suddenly yelled as she sprinted across the floor and whacked a fist across Ray's face too, knocking him to the floor. There were mixed reactions within the crowd, both approving and disapproving Yuffie's retaliation. If this had turned into a fist fight, I wouldn't have been surprised.

Ray recovered from the punch startlingly quickly, also wiping his own mouth off blood as he got up. The glare he was sending Yuffie intensified.

Yuffie sent her own one back, but spoke astonishingly calmly. "What did you think happened, you idiot? That when I sliced the ice, I was slicing the blade as well?" Ray's eyes widened. "You jumped to conclusions, _idiot." _She said the last word very bluntly and Ray flinched, but she sighed.

"But I guess I'm at fault too, so I'm, erm, sorry you thought that Ray," she mumbled, looking to the side. My eyes narrowed again. Yuffie scratched the back of her head as Ray regarded her with astonishment. "And I'm also sorry for involving myself with your problems since we got to China. But I didn't mean to. Oh, and I'm sorry for the punch as well."

But then she suddenly got flustered and started ticking off her sins on her fingers. "But then I also didn't stop Tyson-kun from eating the last manju bun that you had your eye on at dinner yesterday, so I'm sorry for that too."

Max nudged Tyson. "_You _were the one that ate that?" he whispered.

Tyson cried out his defence. "I only ate seven!"

"ANYWAY, I'm sorry for that Ray," interrupted Yuffie before they could say anything else. "And I'm sorry for not being concerned over when you left us, and back in Japan when I first met you I punched you for beating me. Sorry for all that too..."

But then she sweat dropped. "Am I the idiot here?" she muttered almost to herself.

_Yes Volynski, yes you are. _

She then stole a glance at Ray to see his reaction, but it looked as if he was too stunned to speak. But then he recovered and turned away from Yuffie.

"I won't forgive you for all that that easily Yuffie," he muttered, his head lowered. Yuffie nodded and smiled as if she understood.

"No problem, Ray."

Ray then turned to look at her though with a small smile. "But I am sorry I hit you."

Yuffie just grinned and said it was fine, and with that she sat on the bench and leaned back, as if suddenly relaxed. I glanced to her when the announcer said how undamaged Mariah's Beyblade was.

_She's a hypocrite. _

Ray may have jumped to conclusions, but so did she. Her attack, Iced Talon Strike, the only way you can get out of that ice cube is to wait for the joints to freeze, the ice begin to melt and then slice and dice the ice until it reaches the blade. If not done this way, the parts will all be permanently damaged and if done correctly, could actually loosen all the joints in the Beyblade so it couldn't spin anymore without it falling apart in your hands. It was possible to actually break out of the cube by their self and continue the battle, but it's easy to dodge it as it only travels in the air linearly.

Of course, Yuffie made the presumption that everyone would notice that and realise that Mariah couldn't fight in the next round, thereby granting her victory. She didn't anticipate a negative response.

Therefore when Yuffie first said she didn't slice the Beyblade, everyone in the stadium had darted their eyes over to Mariah. She was kneeling and while looking as surprised as anyone else, picked up her blade, which although had no trace of ice having ever been there, was lying on the ground in undamaged parts.

"Mariah's Beyblade, it's undamaged! I repeat it's completely undamaged!" cried the announcer.

_Hmph. Of course it is. _

* * *

A few minutes into the first round of Tyson's match with Lee passed before I looked discreetly to Yuffie again. She, Max, Kenny and Ray were all sat on the bench now and were all watching the match with anxiety, which was immediately quelled slightly with Tyson's loss and then win.

After the second round was finished with Tyson as the victor though, Kenny quickly asked Yuffie to give him the details on her attack. _Is this really the time? The match isn't over. _

Yuffie fortunately said to wait until the match was finished but I still narrowed my eyes. She was doing it again, playing that innocent act as those guys were all being so pathetic, lapping up her lies. Watching them converse happily with her made me realize how pissed off I was.

_Why does Yuffie even bother acting anyway?_ When I first met her she was a lot more hot-headed and merciless in her blading, wanting to get stronger continually. Did she act then, because she wanted to be their _friends? _That thought made me even more annoyed, thinking on how she was even weaker than I thought she was, finally giving into the need for friends. Ididn't need them.

Tyson got through the third round of his match with Lee by using his head, not his friends. They still celebrated the "victory", but technically the last match was a draw. This meant we needed a tiebreaker. So I couldn't understand why they were celebrating now, chatting so casually and without worry.

"But are you sure? That bruise looks like it could use some ice," said Kenny suddenly, gesturing to Yuffie's swelling. She touched her injury for a moment, and then glanced at Ray and the bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah, I think he does need that ice," Yuffie muttered and she immediately let rip her Beyblade again, where it began spinning in small circles on the ground, the beast within temporarily showing its wings. Creating a cube of ice, the blade then ground it up and span back into Yuffie's hand. Scooping up the ice with her scarf, she walked over to Ray and handed it over, without a word. When they had done the necessary "thank you" and "you're welcome" and Yuffie had sat down again though, I glanced at her again.

_But still, from this I guess I've learnt a little. I won't trust her not matter what she does because that girl is unpredictable and unreasonable. _

* * *

**~Yuffie's P.O.V.~**

As I handed Ray some ice wrapped in my scarf to treat his swelling wound and let him tend to it while the higher ups were going through what to do with our draw, I glanced as often as I could without making it too obvious over to Kai. Throughout my entire act I had noticed that he had occasionally glanced disapprovingly to me or a slight 'tch' escaped his lips as he turned his head away from the scene.

This intrigued me.

Right from the beginning of my little act I knew that Kai would pretty easily figure out what I was going for and I had sort of hoped that he would trust me a little more. But maybe it was _because _of the nature of how I did it that put him off. After all, although it wasn't like it had been officially said, I was pretty sure I had gained my teammates' trust. But it was with words, something I frequently beat Kai at. Or maybe it was too soon, I wondered. From past experience, I suppose I shouldn't have expected too much after a simple tournament in which I hardly did anything to contribute. _It's _n_ot like Kai's one to talk though. Pfft!_

On the other hand though I was constantly being toyed and played with as I tried to figure out Kai, or I guess I should say his Bit-Beast. Forever being fickle with my thoughts, I kept jumping back and forth between misunderstandings, conceptions, ideas and opinions. Even as I observed him discreetly leaning against the side of the bench, in that arrogant pose of crossed arms and closed eyes, I couldn't figure anything out. Yet, I guessed he was always aloof and he never really wanted to get to close to people in the first place, with his image of coolness and reservation as an invisible wall.

"Hey Yuffie-san, what do you think?" asked Tyson suddenly, snapping me back to reality.

_What was the question...?_ My blank face and silent response sparked irritation within Tyson's reply.

"Come on Yuffie-chan, who do you think is best against Lee in this match?" he sighed, while also waving his arms around his head impatiently. With the question in my mind, I came to the conclusion that this was a new match in order to decide the tie. Based on my experience I deduced it was probably a one round knockout match.

But after a brief look around the team as I considered, I soon knew who. The person in question caught my eye and stood up, smiling at me.

"Thanks Yuffie," he said simply. I just crossed my arms.

"No problem Ray," I smiled, but my voice was stern. He smiled back nonetheless, and gave me my scarf and ice back with a small 'thank you'. I said the usual before Ray went up to that dish in order to settle the score between him and his old friend. I rubbed the ice again my cheek, and the countdown began.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIIP!"

The Beyblades instantly span towards each other and ground against each other furiously, the sparks flying as their masters also fought with words.

"So Ray, you finally show up! I thought you'd put the weird girl before you again, hiding you from our retribution!" Lee began, his Galeon's attacks heatedly increasing in strength.

"Don't you think what she said in her fight had some meaning though? She was right in every way!" Ray replied back as he exposed his cat fangs, swerving around his enemy and going back and forth from offense to defence. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I watched them fight and argue simultaneously, undeterred by the fact that I was being dragged into this. Lee was likely all worn out from his fight with Tyson, but Ray was fresh. There was no reason Ray couldn't win, and as this fight progressed, I could see the clear winner as Ray fought back.

"Yuffie reminded me that you can always learn new things and do new things, and that change is inevitable in life! Strength grows from what we learn! _That's _what I gained on my journey, Lee!" Ray cried, defending his pride as a blader and a person.

The Asian Tournament was over with another Tiger Claw Attack.

All I could do was smile at our victory as Tyson, Max and Kenny celebrated. _It looks like we're one step closer to the fire bird, huh Drachia?_

**It's only one step.**

Rolling my eyes, I let Drachia's remark slide. We had just won a tournament, after all. The first tournament in which I had won as part of a team, where everyone was vital! Even me...

Tyson then began jumping up and down in glee, shouting again and again "We won! We won!"

I sweat dropped. He personified the definition of childish. But he still made me laugh at him and his immaturity.

"Yuffie!" Ray called suddenly, jogging over to my position by the bench from the dish.

"What is it Ray?"

Ray just smiled at me. "Just wanted you to know that I've forgiven you, since we won the tournament."

I was taken aback for a moment by this sudden confession. "Oh, thank you Ray." I then relaxed a little more as Ray grinned. "Anytime you need some cynical logic, you know who to call!" I laughed, crossing my arms absentmindedly.

"Don't get too happy," butted in Kai, inserting his coldly logical view into this picture of happiness. "The real battles will come after this one. But we won this one at least."

_Great, our tournament victory has been officially degraded to an "at least we won" victory._

**Yuffie. Take the opportunity now. **

I cleared my throat. _I'm getting to it. _

Walking over to a conversational distance to Kai as I checked that the other boys were entertaining themselves with thoughts of a feast when they got back home, I readied myself. Kai was already suspicious on my motives.

"Captain. I am sorry for showing you up back in Hong Kong," I said as sincerely and as seriously as I could, looking him straight in the eyes. Once more, he recoiled as if he had just been slapped, just like at the time I first called him as our captain. But instead of going into the indifferent pose this time, he snapped at me.

"Don't apologise to me, _Volynski_," he hissed, his glare venomous. I blinked. "It's insulting to be pitied by _you_."

_Pitied?_

"I make a special effort to say sorry to you and you're saying I pityyou instead?" I spat back, furious. Kai's glare told me to shut up, but I knew no one could stop me. "I already know you're too full of yourself to accept either pity or mercy, so why would I bother? Kai, there are now mountains of evidence now that say you're really only caring about your image and what people think of you on the outside. If you accept my apology, you're afraid you will be thought of as weak, _right_?"

Oh, he was pissed. His death glare was both piercing and chilling. He didn't just look like he would hit me; he looked as if he may well _kill _me. Though I returned the glare as best I could, I secretly thought: _Did I say too much?_

**You did. Apologise again now.**

I felt my eyes flit briefly elsewhere in disbelief before I looked back to Kai.

Sure, I was feeling some form of guilt at the time, but I didn't let it rule me, _or _my Bit-Beast's opinion. I just reasoned in my head that because this was the first time I was apologising to him ever, I had every right to babble what I had known for the past year or so when he didn't accept it.

However with Kai's unflinching gaze, my doubt increased. I nervously cleared my throat as I averted his gaze. _This may well turn out to be a problem. _

**You think?**

"Volynski." My name made me involuntarily look over to where it was said, my thoughts still jumbled. Kai's gaze hadn't moved an inch. "Wh-"

"Hey! _Hey, _Yuffie!"

It was Mariah, beckoning me away frantically. I stole a glance at Kai, but he was already walking away. I was rather curious on what he was going to say to me, since obviously he didn't do that much. _Probably wasn't important anyway._

Looking over to Mariah instead, I saw she had separated herself from the boys while she was calling me and kept glancing feverishly over to them as if afraid they would notice her while they were chatting. Altogether, I guess she just seemed anxious.

Saying a brief goodbye to Tyson and the others, I excused myself away from my team and walked over. I could still feel Kai's glare on my neck. I tried not to dwell on it.

"Before you go, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you freeing Galux, Yuffie,' Mariah whispered with a smile.

I blushed slightly. "W-Well thanks Mariah, but why the secrecy?" I asked, gesturing to the boys. She just waved a hand dismissively, laughing jokingly.

"I just wanted to get away from those boys; they're always such a pain!"

Laughing alongside her, I thoroughly agreed with her. It seemed that, although we were enemies barely half an hour ago, we were chatting as if we had been friends forever. Laughing like this, I even observed on how I hadn't even talked to a girl properly for years. It was a nice feeling.

Oh, my Gran? She's too _scary _to be a woman...

"Hey, Yuffie-chan we have to go now!" I looked back to see my great uncle waving modestly, calling my name cheerily. "Come now, we have to head back home to prepare for the American tournament! We're all gathering for the commemorative photo too!" I waved back for a moment and said I would be right there before turning to Mariah. I held out my hand.

"I look forward to the day where we'll settle the score, Mariah!' I said cheerfully. Grasping my hand immediately, she shot a cheesy grin at me.

"Yup! Do your best out there, girlfriend!"

_Girlfriend? Erm, should I tell her I'm not interested? ...Nah._

"You do your best too, Mariah!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And the end of an arc! ...was it satisfying? Rather a long part too. But it's the end of an arc. Yeah. Mini climax and stuff. Another issue I have is Kai...sometimes I wonder whether I make him too emotional. But my main wish from this part is that everyone finds Yuffie at least somewhat more likeable. Hopefully I at least did that much.

**Nightbreeze of WindClan **Well yeah but no but...not REALLY, but not really really...but then, erm, sort of. Something like that.

Won't update for a month or so though guys cause of January exams *should really be studying*. Hope you understand. But thanks for any and all reviews, past, present, and future while I'm gone.


End file.
